The Distance Between You and I
by Asasiah
Summary: [AU YAOI SXS] Seifer is obnoxious and arrogant, but at least he has the goods to back it up. When he finds himself drawn to a certain brunette who harbours a terrible secret could Seifer be the one to save what remains of his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are only used and abused for the sole purpose of an annoying plot bunny.**

**AN: Because this is AU, I ended up making Seifer, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie older than Squall and Zell. Laguna is also around mid-forties, I don't know what his age was back in the game, so please forgive. And just a side note, in this story Laguna has absolutely no family relations to Squall at all. There a few OC here and there but nothing to be turned off about. I'll put the necessary warnings on for each chapter since the later ones will be needing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you do, REVIEW! Thanks all! And oh, I'll be doing my best to post as quick as possible. Thankies again!  
**

**Chapter Warning: None. **

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 1

It was the undeniably truth, that Seifer Almasy was a bastard. Fair enough he might be handsome, confident, successful by his own right and age, and capable of sweeping one off their feet, but these apparent advantages did nothing to detract his bastard rating. As it was, the word given to a child born of unknown parenthood, was currently being uttered alongside a string of profanities in both loud raging wails and teary gasps from various households. While it might have made the average population cringe to have bared witness to such crude exhibitions, Seifer was by no means ordinary or average. The rating of ten on the bastard scale of one to ten only made him smirk a little more arrogant and walk with a little more confidence. Some wonder if it was a healthy way to boost one's ego, but they'd soon found that this way only ever boosted the ego of one man.

At twenty-four years old, Seifer Almasy was having the time of his life. Admittedly, what he has achieved had a lot to do with coming from money, being the sole heir of the Almasy legacy wasn't easy, but it sure wasn't all that hard either. He was old enough to be taken seriously, young enough to attract women of all ages, and hovering on the fine line of time when no one harassed him in regards to settling down. Yes, currently the world was his oyster. And he was going to take it for all it was worth.

Having reached a certain level of Godhood, in his own mind at least. One can imagine the blonde's shock when three words, forming a very troublesome and clichéd reached his ears. It took a while for his higher function centres to process the words, a while longer to form a reply that consisted of more than opening and closing his mouth, then finally for his speech system to kick into first gear. Still, he managed to give a decent impression of a goldfish.

"Did you hear me?" The attractive woman asked. He focused on her painted lips and blinked several times. He wonders if it was healthy to use so much lipstick, but perhaps it wasn't the best time to be wondering about that.

"……" More stunned silence on his part.

She shook her head in defeat, clenched her slender fingers in frustration, and tipped her drink on him in anger. Somehow, even with the coldness of the liquid dripping down his face, Seifer couldn't manage anything more than a weakly formed 'yeah'. The woman rolled her eyes and pushed off her chair smoothly.

"I don't know why I bothered, Seifer." She muttered through clenched teeth, voice shaking as though she was repressing a tear. Without further ado, apart from a sweep of her raven strands, the attractive woman, formally known to Seifer as 'baby', 'babe' or Rinoa left the trendy bar.

Seifer sunk into the chair and breathed out. It probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but somehow it seemed to all work out. Honestly, what had she expected? It was common knowledge that Seifer Almasy changed his bed partners as frequently as he looked in the mirror. Was it really such a surprise that he'd be shocked beyond words when she decided to tell him she loved him? Surely Rinoa wasn't expecting him to get down on his knees and ask her hand in marriage, because that would have been ridiculous since they'd only known each other for about a week.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He should thank some higher power for not letting the situation escalate, but couldn't fate have let him sleep with her before dumping a bucket of cold water on him? Rinoa might have been immature, boring, overly prissy and annoying but she was excruciatingly attractive. Seifer spent the better part of the week taking her out and conceding to her every whim money can buy, surely his labour bore enough fruit for one night.

Still deeply in thought, Seifer jumped when something white and fluffy was suddenly in his scope of vision. Upon closer examination while uncrossing his eyes, he realised it was a towel of some sort, held in a pale hand. In the dimness of the noisy bar, the girl appeared to have an attractive figure. More lithe than voluptuous, with slender hips and waist. He could barely make out the short wild hair of dark colour and the filigree neck stretching from a torso encased in a black t-shirt. Seifer took the towel and flashed a smile. What he really needed now, was to satisfy his ego and brush away any bitter remanent of being dumped. He wiped at the spilt drink on his expensive suit half-heartedly while keeping a keen eye on his latest prey.

"What time do you get off?"

When the usual giggle then a coy reply failed to come, Seifer waited a moment longer, doubting the possibility that his question was lost in the noise. The lithe figure continued to wipe the table and clearing the glasses without a hint of acknowledgement. Having always been no less than the centre of attention, he grabbed a thin wrist and pulled the brunette closer.

"Hey! I asked--" And that's when he noticed his mistake.

The waitress was a waiter.

In an instant, Seifer noticed the subtle differences in sex. He saw the shoulders, narrow in its size but was sharp and shaped by taunt musculature of a man. Deceptively thin arms and fingers. The brunette's torso was all clean lines, tapering down to his hips in an enchanting V shape. Though hidden by a small apron, Seifer could imagine loose jeans, hanging dangerously along the hip bone and covering long shapely legs. Still, he couldn't be blamed for thinking the man to be a woman, especially in the dark.

In spite of the various tantalizing features of the brunette, nothing captured his attention more than the cold glaring eyes. A strange colour he couldn't pinpoint in the dimness, almost a blend between light grey and blue. It somehow reminded him of a stormy grey sky, streaked with the feint blueness of lightning. The blonde was mesmerised, hypnotised, almost sighed when he saw the light twitch along the clean jaw line before the wrist he held was pulled away roughly.

Without a word or further glaring even, the brunette turned on his heels and walked away, giving Seifer a nice view of his eye-catching ass. For a moment, all Seifer could do was sit and stare. How is it possible that he lost another chance to redeem his reputation? Regardless of gender, the blonde was always heralded to be a killer, capable of wooing men and women. Admittedly he's had far more women than men, but he had never failed at coaxing the fairer of his sex into his bed for a night of unrestrained lust.

A moment of contemplation later, Seifer was on his feet, chasing after the brunette who disappeared through a set of glass doors. It wasn't like him to chase after someone, but the seemingly cold man had piqued his interest. Following his whim, the blonde decided he must have the brunette. When he made it through the crowd and stepped into the staff area, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. A few moments of looking around, Seifer found the man in front of a locker, stripping off his uniform. As he imagined, the stranger was definitely a looker.

Forcing his breath to calm, Seifer leaned casually against the door frame and knocked on the wall. The brunette turned around sharply, half naked from the waist up with eyes cold enough to send icicles Seifer's way.

"Guess you're getting off now." He leered, closing the space between them with wide strides. Before the brunette could escape, he was caught between the cold metal of the locker on his back and the blonde's bright green eyes.

"Keep me company." he whispered in a pale ear, half hidden by thick chestnut hair. "I'll make it worth your while."

To further show what a great lay he could be, Seifer began nibbling a little on the slender neck that was begging to be marked. He felt the smaller body tensing against his but the man refused to move, that only urged him on. When he left the neck alone and looked up, the shorter man had closed his eyes with his head against the locker and cheeks flushed. Unable to resist the sudden image of the pale man writhing under him, Seifer leaned down and kissed the roseate lips.

When a sharp pain suddenly bloomed in his side, the blonde pulled back and fell to his knees. It must have been temporary insanity on his part to have tempted fate and kissed the smaller man. Said man dropped his clenched fists and glared.

"Don't touch me."

Three words, hissed through clenched teeth. Cold and blind with hate and disgust. It made Seifer cold, it was a strange feeling as he watched the brunette through a welling tears. He saw a burst of something in those pretty eyes, before darkness quickly swallowed up any escaping emotions.

"SQUALL!" Came a booming voice from the doorway. Seifer turned his head a little. A large man, the manager on duty came bursting into the change room poking a finger into 'Squall's' chest.

"How dare you assault one of our most valued customers?" Hissed the beefy man, also known as Marcel, Seifer cringed. Judging by the amount of spittle flying through the air, he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of the ensuing lecture. Slowly, he got to his feet, the pain had faded to an annoying ache, confirming 'Squall' was more than meets the eye. When Marcel noticed Seifer on his feet, he turned around and gave his best apologetic face before nudging 'Squall' forward with a hard push.

"Apologise. Now!"

The brunette continued to remain silent. Seifer would have wondered whether the brunette was a mute had he not heard him talk, so it was probably stubbornness than anything as the brunette refused to respond. Feeling somewhat responsible for what happened, Seifer opened his mouth to try and smooth things over.

"Marcel, it's fine."

"I demand an apology right now, Squall Leonhart!" Marcel was getting visibly agitated, the rolls of fat began tumbling a little at his heaving breath. Seifer took another step closer to 'Squall Leonhart', placing one hand on the slim shoulders and another on a rather tubby one.

"It was all just a misunderstanding." He affirmed, flashing his most charming smile. Marcel looked at him, but before he could continue, Seifer felt the narrow shoulders tense.

"Don't touch me."

The silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. Seifer watched intently as Marcel seemed to swell and turn beet red while Squall remained cold and indifferent as ever. A moment later, A loud wail erupted from the rounded large man.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Yeah, this was a really good start to woo the brunette into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all characters FFVIII belong to the talented people of Square-Enix. **

**Chapter Warning: N/C rape in section 2. Please avoid if you are offended and don't report me. The details are not essential to the story just know that it happened. Thanks!**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 2

It was almost midnight when Squall finally managed to trudge to the front door of the dumpster he called an apartment. True, it was rundown with a serious rodent infestation, but at least the neighbourhood was poor enough to not have to worry about break-ins. Banging a few times, the aging wood of the door opened with a loud creak and grate as it swung on rusted hinges. Squall sighed. Somehow, he wasn't feeling too bad about being fired from the bar. True he'd have to find a new job as soon as possible but at least he wouldn't have to see that obnoxious blonde again.

Inside the damp smelling room, Squall took a moment to adjust to the darkness while taking off his shoes. As he was toeing off the second shoe, a sudden drop in his stomach sent a wave of red alert through his brain. The brunette allowed the heavy boot to drop with a loud clang, his eyes surveying through the dimness, searching for even a speck of movement.

Nothing.

If it wasn't for his stubbornness, Squall would have been running out the door by now. In the next few moments, he regretted his own obstinate personality.

He felt the sharpness of moving air before actually seeing the swift punch to his stomach, its force and surprise sending him crumbling to the floor with both arms wrapped around his midriff. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Squall rolled to his side, barely managing to avoid a boot clad foot aimed at his chest. Arms and legs ready to kick and punch, he got to his feet with the momentum of the roll. But the battle was soon over when a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him face first into a wall. The impact was a red wave of agony, exploding from his temples and shooting through every nociceptor in his body.

The holding hand turned him around roughly, fingers digging into his throat just enough to cause a shallowness in his breath. Knowing his attacker would be smiling triumphantly, Squall took the chance and aimed a punch to where he hoped was the head of the intruder. The thump indicated impact but the coarse texture of the skin and the way it wrapped around his smaller fist sent the brunette into a shocked state of defeat.

"Don't struggle, Squall." The man whispered huskily, unbothered by the lust in his own voice. "I can think of better ways to choke you." Before the smaller man could force a vague threat or demand. His vision was veiled with the thick and impenetrable blackness of oblivion.

---

When he woke up again, the world was in a lesser degree of gloom. Still reeling from a dizzying headache, the sharp pain of hard movements over and within him jerked the brunette into awareness. He was lying on the familiar lumpy mattress with his arms chained to the headboard and legs pressed against his chest. Squall wanted to scream, struggle frantically, or just sink back into his previous state of unconsciousness. Noticing the smaller man's new state of wakefulness, his abuser chuckled a cruel laugh while sending him a thrust, hard enough to tear as a welcoming present. Squall bit his lips harshly to suppress the cry of pain, refusing to satisfy the man defiling his body.

Thick digits pushed their way into him mouth, crudely imitating what another engorged appendage was doing to other parts of his body. As the fingers began thrusting down his throat, Squall clenched his jaw and bit down. The man gave a soft grunt of pain. He couldn't help but attempt, but Squall knew very well his retaliation would only infuriate his attacker even more. Still, he felt better about himself for at least trying to escape, even if it was a foolish action on his part. As expected, a cold and thin blade was pressed against his throat.

"Silly boy," sharp edge pressing a little harder, "just tell me if you want to play rough."

The warm trickle of blood welled from his pale skin, sluggishly making its way down his neck to sink into the bed sheets. Squall was half tempted to struggle again when the blade was removed to be replaced by a greedy hot mouth. He wanted to turn away from the sucking lips and tongue, lapping at his life force, but the man pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Bite me again, Squall, and I'll whore Ellone out just like you."

No more threats were required as Squall sunk into forced submission, letting his body take whatever was given. For Ellone, he'll do anything. Hard thrusts resumed with added force, sliding in and out of his blood slicked passage with no resistance. He sucked at the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over the tooth mark he gave, tasting the metallic taint of bitterness while moaning for all he was worth. Sis was everything, Sis was who he lived for, Sis was all he had left and Sis was currently living with his tormentor, calling the man 'Daddy'.

There was a familiar burn in his eyes, coinciding with the lump forming in his throat. But Squall wouldn't cry, it's only a matter of time. When he turned eighteen, he'll file for Ellone's custody then they'd live together without ever having to worry about the man again. Just a little longer to go, then this would all be a nightmare he'd forget. The thrusting began to grow erratic, letting Squall know the end was in sight. With a few more thrusts and a loud grunt, a heat that made him nauseous exploded into his body. For Ellone, he told himself, screamed out the words in his head. Ellone.

Grabbing a fistful of his chestnut hair, the man yanked and pushed his softening cock at his mouth. Squall obediently licked and cleaned off the remaining traces of vile liquid, turned pinkish by blood. A moment later, the handcuffs were released. Squall curled instinctually into a tight ball.

"Just like old times, huh Squall?" The brunette was glad to hear rustling of clothes and the clink of belt buckle.

"Promise you won't touch her." He whispered hoarsely, voice rough from his dry throat and disuse. "Promise."

"As long as I have you, pet." A loud bang and the room descended into silence. Around his bruised and cut body, the air chilled, drying his sweaty skin. Squall wanted to get up and wash the filth off himself but was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to walk. The bleeding would have stopped by now, at least he wouldn't die if he fell asleep.

Unlike most nights, sleep didn't have to coax the pale boy into surrendering. His worn body, fatigued from work and protecting Ellone, relaxed under the cover of cold air. He was led into a peaceful sleep, for once untouched by nightmares.

---

His name came in waves, loud then soft. It felt as though he was dunking his head in and out of water. He was thinking what a strange dream this was when light tapping on his cheeks sent him from sleep. For a moment, all he could see was long strands of raven black hair, falling softly over his vision. Then came the glitter of soft green eyes, like the colour of freshly cut grass. He reached out to cup the smooth face, wincing a little at his strained muscles. The man leaned into his touch before grasping him gently into a warm embrace.

"Laguna…" whimpered Squall, glad to see the man after a long absence. Laguna always smelt like the sea, it reminded him of happier times when he was younger. In an orphanage by the ocean, a time when he would take Sis for a walk on the beach, swim in the water, or just sit on the sand watch the sun go down. The days of innocence when a touch was a touch, not a hint of suggestion. Strong arms lifted him off the bed, gripping onto his smaller body until he thought he would break. But Laguna doesn't let go until Squall push at his chest for more room.

"What have you done to yourself, Squall?" The green eyes widened and shone with the glint of tears. Sometimes, the brunette wondered who was older between the two of them, Laguna could cry at the drop of a hat but also capable of being steely when situation called. One could probably say there was more than one Laguna underneath.

Squall looked up with weary grey eyes. It was rhetoric question, Laguna might not know everything but he knew enough from what Squall let slip. He pulled himself closer to the warmth. "Kiss me." He muttered to the ear covered by hair. "Just a little one."

Having never been able to successfully deny anything from the brunette in his arms. Laguna leaned down and kissed him. Squall savoured the feeling soft lips that had never demanded anything from him. Teeth nibbled gently on his lower lips, following by the sweep of healing tongue. He let the heat grow between them, pushing their lips together until it burned not to taste. With their tongues tangling together, Squall fisted a handful of long hair and wondered if he could coax Laguna into going further. With a soft moan, Laguna pulled away and pecked his cheek as consolation. Well, it was worth a try.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Said Laguna, as he laid Squall into bed and pulling the cover over the slender body. "I think you're torn." Squall only shook his head. It wasn't the first time they've had this conversation. Words exchanged in these moments always led to a fight, and Squall was in no mood argue. Laguna sighed, knowingly not to push the point. He'll wait until the morning to make sure nothing happened as the boy slept. It had shocked him the first time he saw the young man like this, defeated and vulnerable. But as time went on, the visual effects began to numb, until it became part of Squall himself. But, at this rate though, it wouldn't surprise anyone if Squall never make it to his eighteenth birthday.

Sighing again, the older man dragged a beaten chair near the old mattress and settled down for the few hours before dawn. It's already been a long night, rushing over from the airport as soon as he landed. He had feeling Ward and Kiros might get angry if he was late for tomorrow. With that, the long haired man nodded off to sleep.

**AN: Well, haven't this been a darker turn of events. Please forgive for making poor Squall suffer like that, but it's all in the name if a story! I swear! (please don't kill or report me) Well, hope you getting some enjoyment out of this thing and of course, if you like it, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of FFVIII belongs to the talented people of Square-Enix. 

AN: Alright people, finally let me upload. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to review this story (feeling warm and fuzzy...eh oh...losing angst!). Anyway, as I was reading through the review, I realised a few reviewers pointed out that the N/C in chapter 2 was a little confusing (sorry! begging for forgiveness). Hopefully you'll all forgive me and keep reading this thing, and I'll clarify this here so any new readers won't get confused. Well, Laguna wasn't the one who attacked Squall, it's some evil guy who doesn't have a face to me yet. And, just for the sake of this story I kinda abolished all blood relations between Laguna and Squall. (Though I do have a thing for LXS.) So, please keep reading and point out any other bits that's confusing to me! thanks!

Chapter Warning: None, just a little canoodling between the ever lovable cowboy and chicken.

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 3

Monday morning was always a bad time for reflections. Especially when you've got a pile of paperwork leftover from the previous week sitting and staring at you accusingly. Seifer turned his chair and swept his eyes over the no longer awe spiring view. Being the boss had many perks, refusing to work was a major one. When three distinct knocks sounded on his door, the blonde groaned and retracted his previous comment. Being the boss allowed him to refuse to work… just not when he had a secretary called Quistis Trepe.

Without waiting for permission to enter, the Iron Maiden of Secretarial Department came strolling in. With her hair parted severely and pinned up in a bun, clear blue eyes hidden behind large round-rimmed glasses, Quistis would managed to pass fairly well if she ever decided to pose as headmistress of old Victorian Lady's colleges. With a loud thump, she piled a few more files and folders upon the growing pile of tree carcass. Before she could demand him back into signing endless amounts of dotted lines, Seifer flashed his cute puppy look, reserved especially for his secretary.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Perhaps she needed to have more respect for the hand that feeds her, but Seifer Almasy wasn't the type to demand meaningless brown nosing. Quistis was more than glad Seifer judged her based on her capability and efficiency.

"Can I ask a question?" In reply, Quistis raised a refined eyebrow. "Am I losing my touch?" The stricken look on Seifer's face was so out of place that even Quistis had to laugh. At her light chuckle, the blonde looked up with a glare before dropping back into temporary depression.

"I presume things didn't go well with Rinoa?" she asked, after managing successfully to stifle her laugh.

"….no." the usual egotistical man threw both hands up in the air in a sign of frustration and continued. "The girl told me she loved me! Can you believe it? I've only known her for about a week!" He recalled the moment from the weekend and frowned in disgust. "She threw a drink in my face! But no, that's not the problem." He stopped, waiting for the strict woman to probe further with bated breath. A few moments of tapping her foot later, Quistis surrendered.

"So what IS the problem, then?" she asked flatly.

"… I met a brunette… called Squall."

"Good. Now sign on the dotted line of pages five to ten after you've read them." Seifer looked up in stunned silence, almost ready to pull rank and demand the more serious blonde to give sympathy.

"How is that GOOD!"

Calmly adjusting her glasses. Quistis resumed her indifferent pose. "For starters, you won't be chasing after Rinoa, so now you can work. Secondly, you're still in the office which means you've decided not to chase after the brunette, so now you can continue to work. And Lastly, if I assume correctly, Squall is a man so that keeps you AWAY from my little brother."

"Your brother is cute."

"Shut up and sign the dotted lines."

"What was his name again? Bill?… Dill?"

"It's Zell, and don't think you'll be getting within a ten mile radius of him." Seifer smirked and waved a hand in humour. Protective fires were burning brightly in the secretary's blue eyes and he didn't want to anger her further. It's not a good thing when you get suspicious about the presence of cyanide in your morning, lunch and afternoon coffees.

"I'm only joking. He's jailbait anyway." The tall woman took a long audible breath and smoothed down her meticulously pressed navy suit. "What's my day like?"

"You're scheduled for an eleven o'clock with Laguna Loire from Esthar Technology Holdings."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Loire? Sounds familiar."

"Of course he does. President Loire made Trabia Times cover last month for humanitarian work." Seifer whistled, watching as Quistis dug out the month old magazine from under a stack of newspapers and financial reviews. Laguna Loire wasn't what anyone would term as a hardcore and weathered businessman. With his long black hair loosely gathered at the nape of his neck, white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves and donning one of the most goofy and kind smiles Seifer had ever seen, one wondered how the older man ever managed to climb the corporate ladder to presidency.

"He looks young." He commented.

Quistis scoffs, a rare action for her by any means. "Don't let the look fool you, Sir. Apparently Laguna Loire is pushing forty. Extremely good at negotiations, I think people fall for the easy going thing." She rounds the large desk with measured steps and began tapping at Seifer's computer, pulling up several files. "I sent the data to you last week." Finding what she needed, the blonde continued giving the simplified version of background info. "Here it is, Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac. You should watch out for those two. They've been with Loire since the beginning of the company. Loyal, cunning and adores their glorious leader. They'll be there during the talk."

"Thanks Quisty. You're a lifesaver." When Seifer saw the small smile twitch at the corner of the stern woman's mouth, he couldn't help but pushing the button. "Let me take you out sometime, maybe you could bring Zell along." Having long figured out that retorts usually only seem to encourage the obnoxious blonde, Quistis turned on her heels and marched out the door, though her ears still managed to catch Seifer's humoured laugh.

---

After almost a whole day of constant verbal negotiations, drafting and redrafting of contracts, cups coffees, teas, then handshakes and pats on the back, Seifer was ready to call it a day. As Quistis had warned him, getting past Laguna Loire hadn't been easy, but getting past his unusual looking second-in-charges were even harder. Still, the seemingly goofy characteristics of the older man along with the quiet strength of his assistants left Seifer with good impressions. The final contracts turning out to be relatively fair from both angles. Dragging his weary head back into his office, he noticed the doors to his office opened by a crack. When he moved closer, a soft moan halted his stride and sent him glancing stealthily through the gap with a severe case of curiosity. Though most people would have cried out in shock and disgust, Seifer only chuckled lightly to himself before kicking the door open with a bang.

"Kinneas! Stain it, and you buy it."

A yelp and several thumps from fumbling bodies later, Irvine Kinneas, a cowboy by reputation and accent only, sat unabashed with his pants around his ankles and hiding the bearer of crazy blonde hair under his arm. Seifer thanked the higher powers that the man had enough decency to not display his manhood, even if they had been friends forever.

"Quistis is going to kill you, cowboy" And himself, thought the blonde. Zell looked up from his hiding space and relaxed when he saw it was only Seifer who had stumbled upon their more intimate moments. With gravity-defying blonde hair, lineless tanned skin, exotic tattoo caressing his left cheek, a tight body and an endless source of stamina, Zell was satisfaction guaranteed. If it weren't for loyalty to his friend and of course fear of retribution from his secretary, Seifer would have tasted the energiser bunny a long time ago. Clad in a hoodie and loose denim shorts, Zell shifted closer to Irvine and helped the man put his suit pants back on. They made an odd couple. Though Zell was more level-headed and serious than most hormone driven teenager just turned eighteen, he was still excitable and easily entertained. On the other hand, Irvine, twenty-three this year; dressed in the freshly crinkled suit that screamed money, looking as though he just stepped out from a boardroom, was cool, calm and slightly jaded. If it wasn't for the knowledge that the two had been necking since Zell was sixteen and now obviously doing more than that upon the younger man reaching the age of adulthood, Seifer would never have thought the two as an item.

"Relax darlin'. I won't stain your couch. My baby here can take everything I've got to give." Irvine winked his unusual violet eye while Zell blushed in record time.

"Don't be vulgar." Said Seifer, mockingly reprimanding. "Where Quistis?"

"She went to get some lunch." Volunteered the youngest of the three men, attempting to battle the blush with thoughts of his sister rather than what else he could be doing right now. Seifer, being Irvine's best friend and all, had known about their relationship right from the beginning. In fact, he's helped more than once in making sure Quisty remained oblivious.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of my favourite couple?" Seifer saw Irvine, and occasionally Zell, quite often; but the cowboy never comes to his office without a request in mind. Since Quistis could walk through the door at any given moment, it was a more favourable option to get to the point. He took a seat on a chair facing the couple.

"You're being too suspicious for your own good, blondie." Irvine grinned, flashing pearly whites. "We're simply here to cordially invite you to a celebration in name of the two years your 'favourite couple' have spent together." Making speech marks at the words 'favourite couple'.

"In that case, I feel most honoured and --" In mid-bend of his mock bow, Seifer stopped and consider the invitation. "….since when did any of chicken's family know about you two?" While Zell cringed, not only at the hated nickname, Irvine merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess they'll find out on the day."

"You're going to be a dead man, cowboy." Seifer looked across at the younger blonde, "and you're gonna end up as battered chicken right along this idiot."

For a moment, Seifer considered and thought he could've used more tact. But hey, his intentions were good. Looking between the odd couple, he conceded one of them must have gone insane. Who in their right mind would tell the Dincht family that their son who just turned eighteen was having raunchy sex with a twenty-three years old pervert? A rich pervert certainly, but still a pervert and a man.

"Listen," said the soon-to-be dead cowboy, very calm considering his impending death, "they'll have to accept it one day. If we do this privately, then we'll never see each other again. But if we blow this out into the open, then there's nothing his family can do but smile and concede. Even if the smile is only from the lips out."

Seifer dropped his head into his chest and saw Irvine's point. There was no doubt that Zell's family would grab him and run. Even if Quistis could see the point, she alone can't convince her family to let the two do what they want. Sighing, he scratched his short blonde hair.

"I see your point."

"So you'll come."

"Of course."

"Great! I'll send the details to you later in the week." Before either party could move, loud, high pitched electronic music flooded through the room. Zell dug out his cell from a deep pocket and flipped to pick up the call.

Running through the usual phone pleasantries, a few yeah and no exchanged, Seifer turned his attention sharply when a single syllabled word caught his ear. The brief conversation finishing so quick, it left the blonde wondering if he had heard it at all.

"You know a Squall?" He directed the question at the tattooed blonde.

"Sorta." Sensing his short reply to be unsatisfactory, Zell continued. "He's the new guy at Garden, the club I part-time at."

"Skinny brunette with grey eyes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Seifer couldn't contain the mouth-splitting smile that pushed its way to his face. Two pairs of eyes stared at him strangely, but the blonde decided not to explain until he bagged the aforementioned brunette. It was fate, he decided, dropping a big fat present in his lap, probably apologising for messing up his weekend fun. He needed to get rid the couple to think and get a plan of action.

"I'll let you guys go then." He mumbled bluntly, and herded the confused couple out his door. Right before letting them go though, he couldn't help at a last jab.

"Hey Chicky! What the hell are you listening to these days?"

Zell stalked off in a huff, leaving Irvine in the dust while the cowboy laughed instead of defending his honour.

---

When Quistis came back from a very late lunch. The office was empty and quiet, leaving her to wonder on the whereabouts of her boss and confused as to why people told her Zell was here. She sighed, plopped herself back into her seat and re-directed all calls to her phone.

TBC……..

AN: I know there wasn't much action in that last chapter but bare with me okay? I promise there will be lotsa luuuv between Seifer and Squall later on. R&R if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All character of FFVIII belongs to the talented people of Square-Enix. But I'd be happy to take it off their hands if they insist!**

**AN: Okies! Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Thanks for the reviews and also for not reporting me as breaking rules. On with the story. I think I was feeling a bit smutty when I wrote this, but hope you enjoy it anyway! Thankies for reading!**

**PS: I just realised why everyone was so confused by chapter 2! Because the astricks that I used to indicate change of scenes were removed when I uploaded the file to Sorry, I should have noticed it. I've changed the astricks to dashes and I'll go back and clear up the earlier chapters. So sorry...**

**Chapter Warning: Lemon and cream! It's in the first section. Please avoid if you are offended!**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 4

With Kiros and Ward waiting in a car nearby, Laguna ducked into a side alley and fished out his cell. He took a moment to recall the number before remembering the phonebook function and wondered how he could ever have lived without it. The call rang twice before a tired voice came through the line. He prayed to Hyne that nothing happened after he left the boy. After confirming that Squall was home, Laguna hung up and raced up the dirty staircase. The door was left unlocked for him.

"Squall?" He called, not wanting to intrude on a half naked boy. It was hard enough controlling himself when Squall had clothes on. He followed the muffled reply only to stop and star dumbly at the scene before him.

"See something you like?" The brunette stripped bare, sprawled on his back across the sheets. His alabaster skin was smooth and glowing with a thin film of sweat, wild chocolate hair brushing across his eyes which had turned dark with lust. His legs bent slightly at the knee to display the puckered ring, one hand fingered his twitching length and the other tucked behind his head. It wasn't unusual when Laguna felt a rush of heat to his groin, beginning the inevitable erectile process.

"I can't…" he fumbled through his head, saying no more to himself than anyone. He couldn't do it again after knowing the truth, he just couldn't hold Squall like a lover after seeing him bloody and broken. So many times he tried to take the boy away from this, but Squall refused to accept any offer, allowing only the sex between them. He knew why the brunette would sometimes beg to be fucked. It was the matter of choice, but the knowledge that he was merely a symbol made Laguna hate himself for taking the offered body.

Squall slid across the bed with the grace of a cat. Long fingers landing gently over the buckle of Laguna's belt. Before the older man could draw himself away from the intoxicating sight, the hand had already found his thick flesh, stroking firmly from base to tip. He was lost in the sensation after so much restrain, only when the entire length of his cock was taken by wet heat, in one fell swoop, did he wake from the lusty haze.

"Stop." He took the head bobbing around him gently and tried to pry the brunette away. "Please." Begging when the boy wouldn't comply.

The engorged thickness slid from between flushed lips, Squall stood on the bed and faced Laguna. "Last time.." he whispered, seductive and husky. "I promise."

His last walls of defence crumbled at his feet. Laguna took the lips with his own, thrusting his tongue desperately into the wetness. He tasted the heady scent of himself, the sweetness of fresh rain and the bitter remnants of the red liquid. They kissed like mad, panting and moaning into each other, stealing the other's breath only to have their own stolen a moment later. Squall was begging to be set free, and this was the only way he could.

He pulled the hair tie from Laguna, liking the way the long dark strands fanned out behind them. With needy fingers, he deftly slid off the suit jacket and shirt, while the older man kicked off his pants and shoes. Soon enough, their bodies tangled like grapevine, messy, overlapped and bound tightly. Laguna prepped the writhing body quickly, knowing Squall preferred it fast and rough. That was another thing the older man hated, knowing yet never trying to show the boy the wonders of gentle sex. While Squall thinks this was the only way to escape, the older man despised the fuck-for-pleasure mentality.

"Hurry…" the brunette whimpered breathlessly. "Just put it in."

Laguna didn't argue or prolong the stretching. Spitting into his palms, the long-haired man slicked up his thick erection as well as he could before giving a warning nudge to the reddened entrance. At the sound of more whimpering, he shut off the guilty little voice and pushed into the heat, burying himself with one hard drive. Squall gasped, sucking the cool air into his burning lungs, giving himself a moment to adjust. Before he was ready, his body pushed up, further impaling himself. Laguna dug his fingers into the slim hips and began plunging back and forth.

The slapping of bare skin; the wet squishing of a slick hole being pounded; and the breathy moans, pants, whimpers, groans echoed through the small apartment. Squall stroked his heated flesh trapped between their bodies, relishing the smell of Laguna and playing with the long strands of hair. He swatted away the large hand that wandered between them to take his length, unable to bare the touch of anyone's hand except his own. He turned away from reality and shrank back into his own world, allowing himself to imagine a lover hovering gently over him, making love with long lazy thrusts; climaxing to words of endearment while accepting the searing heat into his own body. When an image of green eyes and short blonde hair replaced the faceless lover, Squall was jolted out of his head in time to feel Laguna peaking inside him and the breath of air calling his name silently. In the afterglow. Laguna slid himself gently out of the smaller body and pulled the brunette closer.

"Let me take you away." He begged, shame washing through him now that the blood came back to his brain. "Live with me, when you turn eighteen then we'll all live together. Ellone, you and me!" Squall said nothing and pulled away. He needed to shower and get ready for work. A sharp pain made him wince, reminding him of his delicate condition.

Half limping and half dragging his legs, Squall headed for the bathroom. "I need to go to work." He called back without turning to see the hurt in Laguna's eyes.

"I can easily support you. Just let me for Hyne's sake!"

"No. He'll turn on Ellone if I disappear. Reporting him would be useless." He shut the bathroom door with a bang, clearly indicating the discussion over. Squall washed off the traces of sex easily from him skin. He couldn't love Laguna, because the man was too much like a father for him. He had used the incestuous-like sex to cover up the insanity of the rapes that threatened to tear him apart. He probed at the raw entrance, to wash cum from his insides, purposely pushing harder than necessary. The sting hardened his face, replaced his mask and erected the wall around the weakness that craved for gentle touches. For Ellone, he told himself, every time he felt he was going to break.

---

It's been almost a week since he first saw the brunette and began his obsession. Being unable to get away from Quistis and urgent work, even he isn't too laid back to leave, Seifer hadn't been able to find the opportunity to pay the brunette a visit. He had, however, been able to scope out the infamous Garden, frequented by inked and pierced youngsters clad mostly in leather that was a few sizes too small. He half conjectured how Zell managed to fit in, since the tattooed blonde would be considered lightweight if the crowd was anything to go by. The bouncer at the door eyed his attire conspicuously, until the blonde pulled out his wallet and stuffed a folded note through an awkward handshake.

Inside was dim, humid, packed with sweaty bodies slithering and gyrating to booming music, reminding Seifer of Zell's ring tone. He looked around for the bar, spotting it up ahead and pushed his way through. Once seating himself on a stool, Seifer looked up at an oddly familiar face.

"Chicken?"

Zell snapped his head in attention to the nickname. The small blonde was wrapped in the same sort of black leather favoured by the patrons, the colour accentuating his tanned skin and added to the metallic glint of a silver band around his throat. Hair streaked with what must have been temporary black dye and face decorated with various fake piercing.

"What are you doing here?" the shorter blonde yelled over the music. In a similar tone, Seifer answered.

"Just thought I'll check the place out!"

Zell indicated if the other blonde wanted a drink, a nod and a glass was slid across. While Zell turned back to work, green eyes began searching out for the face that's been haunting his dreams.

A good hour and several glasses of whatever Zell served him later. The club without a brunette Squall was beginning to look fuzzy. He was half tempted to ask the tattooed blonde if Squall was even in tonight, but the younger man was more cluey than he looked. Another half an hour of nursing a single drink, his vision improved slightly and he spotted a dark mop of hair suddenly appearing behind the bar.

Squall Leonhart, in all his glory, was filling up the shelves with clean glassware. Few minutes later, the small brunette left the bar area carrying a full tray of used glasses. Seeing his chance, Seifer jumped off his stool and followed after the brunette. It reminded him of their first encounter, when he was also chasing after the man. Squall rounded a few tables carrying the load, his slender body was deceptively strong. With a hard kick, the door to the back was opened and he dumped the dirty glasses on the floor, waiting for the load in the washer to finish.

The brunette didn't seem to notice as Seifer approached from behind, the younger man must have been lost in some deep thoughts. When Seifer tapped his shoulder lightly, the shorter boy suddenly swivelled around, fists barely missing Seifer's head. He grabbed both hands and the brunette stared at him with what he thought was momentary fear. It was the same look he got that first time. A spark of emotion before it drowned behind grey clouds.

Squall jerked his hands from the harsh hold and backed away. Looking for an escape route and seeing none. Just his luck. The annoying, loathsome blonde must be following him. It left Squall with little in doubt of what the man wanted, it was made clear enough when the blonde kissed him. He really didn't want to lose this job so soon after only working here for less than a week. Laguna would surely try and push for him to move in again. The blonde was smiling, charming and disarmingly. It made Squall more wry than usual.

"Must be fate that I find you here, Squally-boy." Squall took a step back, edging closer to the wall while Seifer took a step forward, not meaning to let the prey escape a second time.

"What do you want." He managed to hiss out after his death glares seemed to have no effect.

"You know what." Seifer raised his arms, palms flat against the wall and effectively trapping the cagey brunette. "A single night of mind-boggling pleasure that I guarantee you'll remember for the rest of your life." In the split second Squall seemed to consider his offer, Seifer was overwhelmed with needy lust. Never before had he craved so much for a single person. The mere possibility that he just might get his way tonight was enough to send his cock twitching.

As it was, Squall was considering the offer. He's gotten similar propositions before, but one glare and the other party usually backed off. However, the brute seemed thicker than the average population. Anyone could see his company was neither desired nor wanted. Still, he had to admit the man was persistent if nothing else, which means he probably wouldn't shake him off with insults or the silent treatment. He wasn't blinded by the self delusion that the blonde wanted him for anything more than a one night stand, and no matter what he's been and still going through, Squall wasn't inclined on being a notch on anyone's bedpost.

Then again, being given the chance to choose whether or not he'll sleep with the stranger was making him giddy. The freedom to choose, dictating the when and where of every touch, setting the boundaries and limits. It was a rare occasion for him, only with Laguna and then he'd have to deal with the pointless post-coital discussions on living arrangement. Besides, he's seen the blonde with a different woman every time back in the old bar, he's probably got a whole list of reasons as to why he can't cuddle and stay the night. He was tempted, to say the very least.

"….fine." The blonde broke into a triumphant grin, seemingly to have grown a few inches in a mere second, though that could just be the ego inflating the blonde's head. Squall held back a sigh and pinched his leg, surely he wasn't excitement about the prospect of having a cock up his ass.

But why is his heart beating so hard?

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Leonhart." The blonde continued to give a few words of instructions on their fateful meeting. It was when he felt the overwhelming presence gone, did Squall realise he didn't even know the blonde's name.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Man, I am so sorry for not updating frequently like I was before. Does the excuse my dog ate my computer still work? Hmmm, didn't think so. Anyway, I got a whole bunch of reviews of chapter 4 in one hit. It made spending a Saturday at lab so much better. But I digress, hope this chapter isn't too bad. Thanks for the review guys! More the merrier!**

**Chapter Warning: none. Sorry…..**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 5

9:15pm.

His watch read. Leonhart was 15 minutes late.

Seifer Almasy was by no means an impatient man. After all he was rather tardy himself. But when you're waiting for a date with an unwilling participant, 15 minutes seemed like a lifetime. He wanted to berate himself for not taking the chance when he had it. Squall was inches from him, he should have just pinned him against the wall and nipped his growing obsession at the butt. But hell no, Seifer had to play the gentleman. Honestly though, he wasn't feeling as sober as he'd liked to be at the time. And truth be told, not even Seifer Almasy, the blonde arrow could satisfy a partner when more than a little drunk. He had to pat himself on the back just for being able-minded enough to set a date!

Garden was packed out as usual. Especially on a weekend night. And there Seifer was, standing on the corner like a street whore, watching every passing face with a slender build and dark hair. He was starting to feel as conspicuous as he looked. Then out of nowhere, a presence emerged beside him. The brunette looking tired and small, dressed in loose dark jeans, a black tee and an old leather jacket with white fur trimming huddled tightly around his torso. His hair was as wild as the first time Seifer ever laid eyes on him and stormy eye just as cold; looking aimlessly through the crowds.

"Let's go. I parked around the corner."

Squall didn't bother replying, knowing quite well the brute wasn't planning on letting him regret his decision. He followed after the man silently, mentally preparing himself for the dreaded night ahead. The car was expensive, small and probably had the engine capacity of a tank. Somehow he knew the blonde preferred living his life in the fast lane, and that seemed to be also true for his driving. They zoomed through traffic, gunning at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour. With the various landscapes merging into a blur, Squall turned his attention to his companion for the night.

He had to concede that the blonde was handsome. Short blonde hair slicked back loosely with gel, bright mischievous green eyes. There was strength and arrogance in every feature of the face, from the firm straight bridge of the nose to the distinctive jaw line. He didn't look like a big man, but the broadness of his shoulders and chest easily outdid Squall's own. Tonight, the blonde seemed more casual than the last two times they've met. Dressed in charcoal chinos, black dress shirt and a grey overcoat. Squall looked down at his own faded jeans and thought they must look ridiculous together. Still, it wasn't as though the clothes would be left on for any length of time.

When they came to a stop, Squall looked out the window. They had stopped in front of a brightly lit building, the valet directing them through the gate before opening the car doors. This, was by no means an apartment building or hotel. It was a restaurant. When they've both stepped onto the grass lawn, Squall turned to face the blonde, who looked as though nothing was wrong.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm hungry, and I don't like eating alone." The blonde grinned and Squall gritted his teeth. This was suppose to be a one night stand so the blonde could leave him alone, but why throw dinner into it?

"I'm not a woman that needs to be wined and dined." He retorted, hoping he's clear about wanting to get through the night as quick as possible.

"Too bad Leonhart. I get antsy if I don't eat."

The blonde led the way, up the wide curving staircase towards the entrance. Squall was half tempted to walk home, but that was almost impossible since he had no idea which direction home actually was. Thinking maybe with his mouth stuffed with food, the blonde might actually stay quiet, Squall trailed behind him again.

Seated in the corner furthest from the main dining room, Seifer watched the brunette across the table. Squall seemed uncomfortable but was obviously trying not to show it, the constant gnarling of his bottom lip was enough of an indication. The waiter enquired for a drink order, Seifer nodded for his usual while Squall asked for orange juice without even bothering to look over the extensive selection of alcoholic goodness.

"Can't hold you drink, Squally-boy?" The blonde taunted when the waiter was out of earshot. Squall looked up, stilling the chewing on his lip.

"I'm underage." He replied flatly. The surprised look on the brute was genuine and unmasked. Brows drawn together into a frown, he leaned over closer.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Fuck, you're jailbait!" Seifer ran a hand through his hair, the guy was even younger than Zell. "When were you planning on telling me that, huh? When the cops come knocking on my fucking door?" He had really gotten himself into shit now. The kid was barely out of puberty. Squall didn't flinch at the sudden raise of the blonde's voice, just chewed his lip some more.

"You never asked." Seifer flopped back into his chair, checking around to make sure no one heard anything. It's true he didn't ask and Squall did look young, but never did he think the kid might literally be a kid. In that moment, he decided this whole thing was a crazy idea. Standing up from the chair, just as he was about to inform the brunette the date was over, a shrill cry sounded close-by.

"Squally?" There was a blur and swish of full skirt before he noticed a young girl hanging onto Squall's neck. What's really surprising was the fact that Squall had his arms wrapped about the slender waist. Another figure strolled into view following the girl. Seifer studied the familiar face, before recognising the man to be Mayor Dallas of Dollet City. He wondered about the connection between the trio. There was something odd about the way Dallas watched the interaction between Squall and the girl. A glint akin to cruelty that disappeared quickly into the depth of dark eyes. The Mayor turned his head when he saw Seifer standing in the corner.

"Seifer Almasy. I see you're well as ever." Seifer took the outstretched hand with ease.

"Your Honour." He greeted with a small bow of his head. Seifer had always felt a weariness around the politician, but that feeling was amplified in this current setting. It made him want to wash his hand with a good dollop of soap or at least wipe it on the tablecloths.

"How is your grandfather? Last I heard he was fairly ill, if rumours are anything to go by." Dallas wasn't young, but the strength in his handshake indicated the man to be very fit and strong. He was the same height as Seifer, with gelled back black hair, trimmed moustache and cunning eyes, the man was as intimidating as they came. Seifer paid only half his attention to the question, choosing to wave off the enquiry as pure gossip. Few more exchanges of small talk later, Dallas approached the muttering couple and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, who had since untangled herself from Squall.

"We must be going, dear." He said kindly, though he was half-dragging the girl towards the exit. "Do come by the house once in a while, Squall. We all miss you terribly."

Seifer studied the brunette who was watching the retreating figures and suddenly looking pale and ill. He moved as close as possible to the shorter boy without touching and asked with genuine concern. "Are you alright?" Squall didn't reply. His hand snapping to his mouth, looking around frantically for something. Being a quick study, Seifer immediately directed the boy towards the bathrooms. Once inside the empty facility and herding the brunette into an empty stall, Squall lurched and emptied his stomach content into the porcelain bowl.

He dropped to his knees and traced comforting circles on the small of the boy's back. Trying his best to ease the heaving process until the brunette's breathing calmed once more. He helped Squall get back to his feet, half carrying the light body to the sink. After rinsing his mouth out and wiping off the water, Squall stood up shakily.

"Was that your ex or something?" Seifer asked, immediately kicking himself after the words left his tongue. He was half expecting the brunette to either tell him to mind his own business or punch him in the face, but Squall only gave a tired shake of his head.

"She's my sister, Ellone."

"Your sister is the Mayor's mistress? Hyne! How old is she?" Squall shot the blonde his most frightening death glare.

"No, that's her father."

"Oh. Wait, that would mean you're Dallas' son?" It seemed highly unlikely that Squall was the son of the Mayor. After all, why would he work as busboy in some seedy nightclub when his sister pranced around like a princess?

"Dallas isn't our real father. He adopted us when Ellone was eleven and I was fourteen." There was the distinct hint of hatred at the name 'Dallas', Squall had spat out the name just as a shiver wrecked through his thin frame. Deciding there were more important matters at hand, Seifer made a mental note to probe for more later.

"Can you walk?" Squall nodded his head. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Come on, don't be a brat. My cousin's a great doctor at Balamb Central." He made a move to grasp Squall's shoulder when the boy jerked back sharply.

"No." The brunette began coughing. Painful dry rasps that must have been ripping at his raw throat. Seifer made another grab for the kid, catching his wrist just as he doubled over at a particularly rough cough. "Just fuck me so we can finish this." Seifer narrowed his eyes, amused by the brunette's sense of honour in keeping agreements, yet appalled that Squall thought he was the type to take advantage of any situation.

"Don't be a dumbass, Leonhart. If you think I'm going to fuck you when you can barely stand on your own, then you've really got no judgement for character."

Before Squall could tell the blonde to either leave him alone or to proceed with the original plan for the night, sun spots began dancing through his vision. Everything was looking as though he'd been staring into a bright light for too long. His hearing faded in and out and his head began feeling light and dizzy. As soon as it began, the floor dropped out under his feet. He braced himself as well as he could for the impending impact when strong arms caught him in mid-fall.

"Why are you doing this?" He managed weakly.

"Just know that I am."

Then he closed his eyes and knew no more.

---

"It's me……need a favour……my place okay?……thanks."

The call was brief, a few minutes to plead for assistance, give place and receive a time of arrival. It sounded like some seedy backroom deal straight out of a chemist fiction, but the truth was much more innocent. He called Selphie at the hospital, the cheery girl agreeing to come after her shift. That left a few more hours before he could be convinced that nothing was overly wrong with Squall apart from being too skinny and probably over worked.

Squall was lying on his bed, fully clothed and under the covers. He would've thought it'd be more comfortable to have changed into loose pyjamas pants but didn't want to be involved in backyard wrestling after the boy woke up half naked in a strange bed. Seifer wiped at the sweat building up on the pale forehead, the brunette must be dreaming. Occasionally frowning or whimpering a little before relaxing his tensed body again. From the side table, he grabbed a discarded pack of cigarettes, not taking a breath until the first drag of blue smoke.

The creak of leather directed his attention back to the boy who had turned and curled on his side. Seifer got up and began to gently pull the jacket off. When he finally managed to ease both arms out their respective sleeves and began the painstaking task of sliding it from under the body, he noticed the angry red colour of a healing cut. It was thin, about two inches in length, but who in their right mind would have accidentally cut themselves in the neck narrowly missing their own jugular? Upon closer inspection, the blonde noticed feint bruising that looked suspiciously like a hand print wrapped around the filigree neck. There was no doubt in his mind that the two injuries were related, chances of self-infliction were long out the window.

He took another long drag in contemplation. Blowing out a thin stream of smoke through between his teeth, the rest tumbling out of his nose. He wasn't a smoker in the stricter sense, just one here and there, but he did appreciate the placebo of relaxation. There was something wrong with the brunette, something fragile and cracked, hanging by a thread from being shattered completely. It instilled an sense of protection in him, but he truly doubted Squall would want to be protected by anyone, especially Seifer himself. He flicked a few stray bangs from the closed eyes, unconsciously running his hand over the skin of a cheek, appreciating its smooth texture and softness. It's all going to be okay, he told himself. Squall would disappear from his life after tonight, he'll shake this strange feeling in a few days, and then, they'll both live happily ever after. For now, he'll wait for his cousin and refrain from touching the brunette further.

---

Selphie came bounding through as soon as the door opened. She was amazingly energetic, even after a 12 hour shift as a first year resident. After a quick look over and determining the brunette was just exhausted and slightly malnourished, they left Squall to rest.

"Who is the cutie pie, Seify?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to contain her excitement. Seifer had never called for help, especially not over a lover.

"Some kid that passed out on me."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am NO--how old are you?"

"Twenty-four when I last checked. But that doesn't change the fact that you're lying." Selphie winked at him, shaking a raised finger. "The corner of your mouth twitches a little when you're lying." She added, there were more than one tell-tale sign but she'd amuse herself for the moment watching the blonde trying to correct his mistake.

"I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you wanted to know. He's seventeen." He poured half a tumbler of whiskey which Selphie wrinkled her nose at. "And no, I'm not going to sleep with him."

"Well I'm glad then. For a moment, I thought you're the one who left those marks on his neck." Pulling her legs back as she made room for the larger blonde to sit next to her.

"You saw them too, huh?" Seifer took drink from his glass and lit another cigarette. They fell into an easy silence, both thinking about the sleeping brunette in the other room. Selphie finding herself curious about the pretty boy while Seifer couldn't stop thinking about the man or woman who attacked him. In a flash, Selphie was on her feet, stretching out like a cat. "Well, I'm on call all day tomorrow. So I'll leave you two love birds to yourselves. Make sure he eats something after he wakes up." She planted a quick kiss on Seifer's cheek before grabbing her coat and left, giving him barely enough time to react or say goodbye.

When morning came, the blonde found himself stiff and sore on the couch. The apartment was silent and felt empty. On his chest, he found a note with two words scribbled hastily. In quick anger, he scrunched up the paper and threw it in the nearest trashcan but found himself smoothing it out a moment later. Squall was now out of his life, they'd probably never see one another again. Soon the memory would fade, leaving the crumpled paper as the sole evidence of their meetings. It was what he wanted, Seifer told himself. But the tugging in his gut told a different story. With a growl, he laid back down on the couch and held the paper to his chest. It doesn't matter anyway, because they're too far apart to ever be together.

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters of FFVIII belong to the talented people of Square-Enix. I have a love and hate relationship with them, why give us such great yaoi parings but never satiate our actual yaoi need?**

**AN: Sooo, another late update. What can I say? I am so so sorry but I have a good excuse! Just got the entire set of Fullmetal Alchemist complete with the movie. Had to watch it all within the week and with school stuff piling up…… Right. You got me, another really bad excuse. Anyways, apologies again. Thanks to all you great people who've taken the time to leave me reviews. Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! chu  
**

**Chapter warning: You got it! A lemon (probably not the one you're hoping for but the last one of this paring). Please skip if you're offended. **

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 6

For a man as proud as Seifer, it was a worrying sight to see him holed up in his apartment on a weekend, practically drowning himself in as much alcohol as he could get his hands on. With the ashtray already filled to the brim with cigarette butts, the blonde seriously considered in becoming a fulltime smoker. He was lying on the couch, stretched out on his back. A piece of paper fluttering against his chin. It was same sorry excuse for a note that Squall had left before sneaking out of his life. He really should have expected it to end like this but was he really that repulsive to the brunette? Squall had originally been his ego booster, but not only did the boy fail to boost his ego, he almost got him arrested for statutory rape and then probably kidnapping a minor. So, if Squall had been nothing but trouble, why was he pining after him like some love sick puppy?

He felt like banging his head against the wall, if only to clear the alcoholic buzz. Surely there must be a way to get his proverbial 'mojo' back. He wondered if there was some mysterious elixir that would cure him of whatever obsession that had inflicted his mind, but he suspected these feelings whirling around inside had nothing to do with obsession but something else entirely. Hyne, he must be getting senile.

With a groan, Seifer realised there was no more alcohol to be had. He got up from the couch and padded to the bathroom when the phone rang. He winced at the pitch and made a mental note to change it later. The voice over the phone was even more shrill than his ringtone.

-_Seify!_-

"Rinoa?"

-_You haven't called me in weeks, you terrible man!_- Holding the phone away from his ear, Seifer suddenly came to an epiphany.

"Rinoa! What are you up to, babe?"

-_Nothing. Don't you want to see me, Seify? It's been so lonely without you…_" The woman whined loudly. This is just what he needed, it was Rinoa who started all this, so Rinoa would end it.

"Let's go out. I found a great club, pick you up in an hour?"

-_Did you miss me?_-

"Sure I did, I'll see you in an hour?"

-_You're so sweet. Don't be late, I'm waiting!-_

He was going to take Rinoa to Garden. He'd kiss and flirt for all his worth in Squall presence and then he'd break the hold the brunette had over him. After tonight, Seifer would be back to normal, once again worthy of his playboy title.

O---O

With a slight limp, Squall staggered into the backroom of the club. Dallas had caught him again today, after the man had tortured him enough, he'd found himself kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up the bare minimal he had managed to eat. It was getting worse, not a month ago he had been able to hold back the nausea but the sickness was rising. Even the thought of the sadistic man made him gag and cough. He had to hold on, just for a little longer.

He felt like a thief, having snuck out at the crack of dawn leaving behind two words of thank you. Agreeing to the blonde's offer had been a mistake on his part, seeing Ellone happy had made him realise that. It was all he had needed to clear his head from delusions of love and relationships. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noted the shift was almost over. Laguna would be waiting for him outside, probably worried after receiving a fairly cryptic message. Stacking his final load of dirty glassware into the machine, Squall ventured out for a final round. He was craving again.

O---O

The drive to Rinoa's was uneventful. After a cold shower, a change of clothes, Seifer felt sober enough to make it through a night with the rather clingy girl. He knew he was getting desperate to be rid of these unwanted emotions and using Rinoa was slightly cruel, but it wasn't as though he'd planned anything different with the girl that fateful night a lifetime ago. The wide wrought-iron gates opened and he pulled up in the mile-long driveway. Tapping his fingers on the wheel for a moment and his cure leaped into the car. She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and a cuddle, already the dread was building in his stomach. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

The bouncer of Garden gave him the once over before doing the same thing to his dark haired beauty. Rinoa seemed to shrink next to him and her mouth drop slightly from the look of the place. Seifer didn't let it bother him and nudged her though the entrance. Zell was behind the bar again and the distinctive figure of the cowboy was slouched over in one the few stool. He found a dingy little corner couch that wasn't taken and herded the girl into it.

A waitress who'd be fearing for her life near magnets returned with their ordered drinks and he settled in wait for Squall. Soon enough, he saw said brunette bobbing through various tables, picking up stray glasses and ashtray. Not waiting for Rinoa to respond, he pulled her into his lap and took her lips, sweetened by alcohol. She moaned softly into him, gripping his shirt with manicured fingers, but his attention wasn't on what their lips were doing. Slowly but surely, Squall moved to their table, arms full with two high stacks of tumblers and whatnots. Making sure the brunette was watching, Seifer added more force into their kiss and snaked a hand up the tight skirt.

Time slowed to a stop when their eyes met. Squall stood still watching the display in front of him, unsure as to why he wasn't moving. Seifer was kissing a woman with long dark hair, groping under her skirt but staring at him. There was pang in his chest and his blood pumped louder than the music. He didn't understand what was happening, why should he care what the blonde did and who he did it with? But the feeling grew stronger, like the first time a foster father had taken him on the floor of a dirty motel. The same feelings of betrayal gnarled at him, threatening to drop the load in his arms and send his body screaming. But only a hint of the turmoil inside reflected on his face. He shouldn't care, he told himself, it has nothing to do with you, he repeated. And then, the bubble broke. Squall leaned down, cleaned up the littered table and made a beeline for the backroom.

Seifer watched the boy disappear through his periphery. When he was sure Squall was completely out of sight, he detached himself and dropped Rinoa back beside him. She seemed puffed, blushing and panting, unable to form a word. He didn't notice anything she did though, the image of Squall was fresh on his mind. The kiss had tasted like dust on his tongue, there was no heat or passion or lust even, just an emptiness that left his head reeling. Grabbing the untouched drink, he downed it in one gulp. He didn't care about the consequences anymore, he just needed to know what he's feeling were real.

O---O

"Please…" He pleaded against the soft skin. Taking in mouthfuls at a time, running his lips heatedly over the smooth texture. Squall gripped the shirt tightly, unwilling to let go. He needed it so bad. Release was just beyond his reach, brushing his fingers tips but refusing to come. Laguna was being difficult but it'll only be a matter of time. He kissed his way up the lightly stubbled jaw and latched onto the lips. Coaxing the teeth apart, before running his tongue through the unyielding mouth. Gradually, he felt a slight shiver and felt goose bumps under his roaming hands. Laguna slowly wrapped him in a warm embrace. Squall pulled them backwards, until his back was flush against the dirty wall and Laguna was kissing him back.

Quickly, he undid the older man's pants, pulling out the half-erected length. It took only a few strokes before the organ twitched with life and oozing clear beads of liquid. He pulled his own jeans off, letting it hang on one leg and wrapped his free leg around Laguna's waist. Slyly, he guided the hands down to his pert cheeks and squeezed. Laguna moaned into his mouth. Not bothering to prep the still stinging entrance, Squall wrapped his arms around the thicker neck and pulled himself up using the wall as leverage. More kissing and coaxing later, he slid the molten hardness into his body, sighing as the heat washed away the sting.

At the first thrust, he threw his head back against the wall and looked up into the night sky. The stars were bright and closer than ever, he could touch them if he wanted too. Pluck them out of the clouds to take into himself. They would burn inside him, shunning away the darkness so he may be reborn. His mind began running wild, playing through the same scenarios of a lover. He shut out the green eyes that had stared at him through a veil of raven hair, blocking out the image of Seifer with another woman. He sworn he wouldn't ever think about the blonde or ever imagine a lover in his head again. Instead, he opened his eyes and stared at the opposite wall of the alley. He was just another cheap whore, exchanging his body for a little sanity in return. He deserved nothing better than a quick fuck against a wall or pressed into dirty asphalt. He could harden himself against the pain, it was gentleness that could break him.

Laguna was getting close, he began clenching his passage knowing the squeezing would drive the man into a frenzy. The steady rhythm broke and became erratic until the long-haired man tensed and released a fountain of heat into him. Squall relished in the heat, keeping the softening organ in place until the liquid cooled and congealed inside. He dropped to his feet, taking the dripping length in hand and licked at the pearly fluid. Laguna reached up with his hand and covered his face in shame, not wanting to watch Squall cleaning him.

"We can't keep doing this." He muttered. "You're killing yourself, Squall." The boy looked up. Without a word, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pulled his jeans back on.

"It's okay if you can't see me again." He replied calmly, giving a rare smile. "You've done much more than you had to." Squall kissed Laguna's cheek, gently, as you would to a father.

"I won't abandon you."

"You didn't." A tender kiss to the lips, as you would to a lover. "Goodbye, Laguna."

Squall launched himself into the darkness of the alley, running as quick as he could and ducked around a corner. He watched with bitter sweetness as Laguna bolted past his hiding spot, then waited until the man walked back slowly with slumped shoulders. He'd heard the frantic calls of his name, echoing through the night. For sis, he repeated with a hand over his mouth.

O---O

Seifer stormed through the top floor of Esthar Technology Holdings until he reached a plaque indicating the office of the president. With security hot on his trail, Seifer flung the doors open. Laguna stood up from behind his table and smiled in greeting. Without a word, the blonde closed the distance between them and felt his fist colliding with the man's jaw. Behind him, the secretary let out a cry and he was soon seized by building guards twice his size.

"What the fuck have you been doing to him!" He roared, the long haired man looked up startled and confused, holding a hand to his pounding jaw. "I saw the marks, you fucking piece of shit!"

Laguna swallowed the thick lump and gestured for the guards to stand down. Seifer shook the men off him and readied another punch. The older man only sighed sadly and waved for them to be left alone.

"You're talking about Squall, right?"

"Who else have you fucking up?" Seifer felt his vision tunnel, focusing only on the seemingly calm man in front of him. Tendrils of red flooding through his sight. Never in a million years had he thought Laguna Loire would be the one abusing Squall, until he saw them together. He had decided to chase the brunette and tell him the truth when he saw the man pressing Squall against the wall thrusting in and out of smaller body almost violently. When he watched the brunette getting down onto his knees to lick at the reddened head, he bolted out of the club, leaving his date and then his lunch on the concrete pavement.

Laguna shook his head dejectedly as a sad smile crept onto his face. "I couldn't save him, so I'm just as guilty as the man who's been pushing him to his death." The long-haired man began softly, "I thought if I gave him what he wanted, then Squall would be okay. But it's getting worse. Every time I see him, there was less of Squall and more of a shadow. He's giving up because the walls that sustained him are crumbling."

"Tell me everything you know, Loire." The blonde growled out.

"What would you do, Seifer? If you knew everything that I do now." Laguna took a step closer, his soft green eyes red and bright. "Would you be there no matter how much he pushes you away?" Another step. "Could you show him what love is and how right it is when the thread he's hanging on finally snaps?"

Seifer thought for a brief moment, he could walk away from the whole thing right now without being haunted by guilt. Or he could plunge head first into uncharted waters.

"I'll be there. Always."

"If you're certain about that, then take a seat. This will take a while."

And it begins, with each word spilling forth, recounting what's known of Squall Leonhart's tragic life.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters of FFVIII belong to the talented people of Square-Enix. **

**AN: Once again, thankyou for the reviews. They were really nice and made me all happy especially when school wasn't working out. Anyway, my friend came back for a week from interstate and I showed him and his girlfriend some of my yaoi scanlations, (Gamerz Heaven Director's Cut and Hoshi no Yataka if anyone's interested to know). Because I was trying to shock them with just how deep my perverse nature really ran, it was a little surprising when his girlfriend (real darling) came out and said "hey this is cool! I always liked bondage cuz it's so much more interesting than normal porn!" I do believe there is yaoi fangirl potential in her. Now that the pointless rambling is over, on with the chapter! It's probably not what everyone is hoping to read but I do hope you enjoy it to some extent anyway. Review me and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

**Chapter Warning: None…but I will warn again a few f words if anyone is offended.**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 7

There seemed to be a break in his memory. From between leaving Laguna's office till arriving back home. He couldn't remember exactly how he managed such a feat in his current state of mind. It was like a nightmare, words spilling out of the older man's mouth in an endless stream while he sat helpless, unable to stop himself listening and unable to stop what was being said. He pictured Squall, ten years younger, trudging through thick snow with a baby sister in tow until he was picked up and sent to an orphanage. Then he pictured Squall, seven years younger with his hands pinned against the floor and legs pried apart, raped, before he even knew what it meant to be embraced. And finally, he saw Squall with Dallas. Grimy hands groping over his body as he submitted under the threat of his sister.

He was suddenly nauseous again. Bent over the bowl, heaving until there was nothing but bile. Laguna didn't know who had adopted Squall but Seifer had all the pieces of the puzzle. At the same time, he realised how futile it'd be to report Dallas. Everyone knew the Mayor had an adopted daughter, but no one actually knew he also adopted a son. When it came down to his word against Squall's with the rest of them as hearsay, Squall would be lucky if he doesn't get counter-sued for defamation. They'd be lucky if they don't get prosecuted for statutory rape.

Seifer's thoughts turned darker as he rinsed the sourness out of his mouth. Murderous thoughts swimming through his head, Irvine was sure to know someone who's willing to make a quick buck. But first, he needed to find Squall. Spitting out the last of mouth wash, Seifer washed his face and rushed out the door. Laguna had given him Squall's latest address, he just hoped the boy hadn't manage to move just yet in hopes of shaking off the long haired man.

Morning traffic was light as he flew down the highway. Gradually, the scenery around him grew dirty and grime. There was a distinct sense of hopelessness in the stale air. He pulled up into the street and stopped in front of the written number. A run-down three storey flat, with rusting roof and crumbling brickwork. The front lawn was littered with garbage and human waste. Seifer ignored the smell of urine and raced up the stairs.

Banging frantically while his phone dialled and redialled Squall's number, the neighbouring door cracked open. "You just missed him, mister. Squally moved out not five minutes before you came." A small voice squeaked out through the gap of a chained door. Seifer raced back down the stairs, jumping three steps at a time and back onto the street. He looked around, hoping to pick out the figure. Squall couldn't have gone far. He turned a corner and just in the distance, was a thin body with a overnight bag in his hand. Seifer recognised the same leather jacket with furry trimming.

He ran after him, not calling out until Squall was within reach. When the boy turned and saw the blonde man only meters away, he heaved the bag onto his shoulders and tried to run.

"Don't go." Strong arms encircled his waist. Holding him in place as a warm face nuzzled his neck. The smell of Seifer's spicy cologne and his hot panting breath sent a shiver down Squall's spine. He settled back into the hold for a moment to enjoy before struggling lightly to get away.

"Get off me." He said quietly. "You forfeited our deal."

Seifer snorted aloud and spun Squall to face him. "You think I'm here because of that?"

"…….."

"I know everything, Leonhart. About you, Laguna, Ellone --"

"You **don't** know anything, and I don't need your pity for whatever you think you know."

"I know about Dallas."

Squall tensed suddenly, eyes wide with shock. No one knew about Dallas, not Laguna, not anyone. Everything he's strived for was coming apart. Seifer would leak it to the media, Dallas would be slandered then cleared, but the man would want revenge and Ellone would be… He dropped the bag in his hand and aimed a punch at the blonde's stomach. The stupid bastard has ruined everything, for almost two years he's lived through every one of the sick man's cruel fantasies, all in the hope that he'll be able to get Ellone away. But this egotistical idiot thought he could march in and save the day.

"What have you done, Asshole?" He landed another punch, Seifer pulled them tighter together, grunting with each blow. "You stupid fuck, you've killed my sister….oh Hyne, Ellone…" His anger drained away with his energy until he stood weakly, supported against the broad chest. All of a sudden, tears were flooding through his eyes at the thought of losing Ellone, like a burst floodgate. Seifer was whispering something in his ear, soft and soothing. Blended words of assurance and shushes, hands running up and down his back, it was warm and safe to be encased and sheltered in that embrace.

"Let's go." Seifer pulled away and took off his coat, draping it over the slender figure. He picked up the forgotten bag with one hand and wrapped his other arms over Squall's shoulders. Slowly, he led them back to the car and began the drive home. Squall neither sobbed nor made a single sound, but the tears wouldn't stop. Seifer remembered his dead mother, once telling him about grieving. She said we wailed to mourn passed loved one; we wept to mourn our own unhappiness; but when we cry without a sound, that's when we've lost all hope. He didn't know if there was much truth behind it, but he assumed correctly when he thought Squall was far beyond hopeful.

By the time they arrived at Seifer's apartment. Squall had stopped his tears but had yet to make a sound. He guided the boy onto the couch, shoved a hot mug of coffee between his frozen hands and sat down with his own mug. Squall was starring blindly into the swirling colours of white and black until the two blended together, and then he was staring into the tan coloured liquid with neither comprehension nor care.

Seifer plucked the mug from the loose grip and pulled the slender body back into a hug. Squall fell limply against him like a lifeless mannequin. "Come on, snap out of it Leonhart. For Hyne's sake." But there was no response except the sounds of shallow breathing. He pushed the body to arm length and began tapping the cheeks lightly. There was feint twitch of the lips, as though they were forming words. "What did you say?" Seifer asked, moving his ear closer.

"….why did you do it?" came a almost mute whisper.

"I haven't done anything, Squall. I couldn't, not until I saw you."

Life stirred as quickly back into the younger boy as it had left him. Hands were suddenly gripping at the blonde's shoulders while grey eyes were staring at him like a cornered beast. "Please, don't do anything. Don't tell anyone. Dallas will kill her, but he'll do more before she's dead. Please Seifer, I'll do anything you want." Squall shifted, pulling himself onto the larger blonde's lap. With the only thing he had to bargain with, Squall began kissing his way down the neck, unbuttoning the shirt to kiss tanned chest.

Seifer reached, gently grabbing the graceful body grinding against him. He lifted up the pale face, stained with streaks of tears, eyes dark with fake desire and lips curled in a faker smile. He couldn't help himself as he reached down, kneading gently against the dry and cracked lips to taste the salty tears laced with the metallic tang of blood. Squall opened his mouth without the need to coax, accepting and submitting the hot tongue moving against his own. A moment later, he was pushed away, forceful but without brutality. He saw pity in Seifer's eyes, and so he closed his own. There was no need for pity, he had accepted his fate a long time ago.

"Take me." Squall reached out blindly until he found his fingers brushing short strands of hair. Seifer moved, trailing lingering kisses along his throat, feeling the beating pulse against his tongue and the tremors under the skin. "As long as you keep my secret."

The broken harsh whisper snapped him back to reality.

"Not like this." Pulling Squall back into his arms. "I'll keep your secret."

They stayed like that, huddled close wrapped together and unable to move. Like living statues, Seifer held him close to his chest, until the last of daylight died beneath the horizon. When he realised Squall had fallen asleep, he gathered up the light weight and moved into the bedroom. This would be the first time he had another body in his bed with sleep as the only intention.

O---O

He woke to the soft chirping of birds and the gentle flickering of sunlight through the lids of his eyes. Slowly, the grey eyes eased open and studied the room he woke up in for the second time of his life. There was one exception though, and that was the arm around his chest in a protective hold. Gingerly and tentatively, he let his own hand stray to rest over the larger hand. It felt odd to touch someone else's hand like this. It made him warm and light, as though an invisible weight has been lifted.

With a little more pressure, he tangled their hands together, stilling the motion for only an instant before lifting the hand off his chest. No matter how good it felt, He couldn't stay. Because outside the walls of this room, time waited for no one, least of all him. With his birthday approaching, there were things he had to do quickly and secretively before Dallas could catch onto his plans.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?"

Squall kicked himself for not being careful enough. Now the blonde will never let him leave or insist on tagging along. As though he didn't notice the question, Squall got off the bed and pulled his jacket on. Behind him, Seifer scrambled off the mattress and placed himself between the boy and the door. Squall felt his face redden, suddenly scared to look at the blonde. The last time he saw the green eyes, he had been shamelessly seducing him in return for his silence.

"Come on, Squally. You weren't planning to sneak out and break my heart again, were you?"

The brunette turned sideways, trying to get past Seifer's larger body. After a few attempts, Squall gave up and glared. "You had your chance, Almasy."

"True, but what's going to stop me from picking up the phone and call the Timber Maniac's gossip column?"

Squall clenched his jaw until he thought his teeth would shatter and shot a venomous look at the blonde. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"I've got a thing on today, but poor little me haven't found a date for it." Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "Since you're here already, might as well accompany me."

"……………"

"Think about it, good food, great company. What more can you ask for?"

"You to leave me alone?"

Seifer chuckled breathily. "Not for all the snow of Trabia. Get ready, we've got a funeral to attend."

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters of FFVIII belongs to the talented people of Square-Enix.**

**AN: I've finally broken my habit of nail-biting. It's been refreshing to actually have visible nails. However, I have found a very annoying thing about having nails; and that is typing is very very hard. They slip on the keys! How irritating is that? Especially when a half baked plot is floating around your head and you're trying to get it down in writing as quickly as possible before it disappears! Oh, I hear people say ENOUGH of your whining! I shall take my bow, thank everyone for their support with this story and continue on with the chapter. **

**Chapter warning: Yes, there is something that's rather unpleasant here. It's brief but unpleasant nonetheless. The ol' bf felt a little disturbed after reading it so be aware. **

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 8

"I thought you said it was a funeral."

"It is, or will be. Just wait and see."

"Whatever…"

After spending half the day convincing and corning the brunette into coming with him, Seifer now stood amidst an army of buzzing catering staff. A large pavilion had been set up within the vast expanse of grassland within the Kinneas estate, ready to accommodate the masses for an interesting night to come. Seifer led the unwilling brunette up the winding stairs to the main house where there was a similar state of organised chaos. After their coats, Seifer's actually since Squall refused to relinquished his jacket, were taken away by a butler and their arrival announced. The couple found the cowboy alone in the library, pacing the length of the room.

Having been disturbed from his restless walking, Irvine looked up and winked through violet eyes. "About time, blondie."

"Blame it on Squall."

Irvine quirked an eyebrow and noticed the teenager half hidden behind the blonde. Seifer stepped aside and Squall reluctantly stepped through the doorway. "So you're the one our resident playboy has been falling head over heels for." The brunette chewed his lips and looked out the window. "Not much of a talker, is he?"

"You know what they say about the quiet ones." Seifer smirked and strolled to the leather seats. After looking around and not seeing the human equivalent of a long-life battery, Seifer gave Irvine a questioning look. "Where's chicken-boy?"

"His family insists he came with them." Irvine sighed softly and sat down across from the blonde. "Don't call him that, you know he hates the nickname."

"Can't help it. It's almost like second nature now." He gestured to Squall, who was still hovering near the entryway, and the brunette walked in hesitantly, seating himself as far from either men as possible.

"Squall Leonhart, meet Irvine Kinneas. The biggest sleaze-ball this side of the continent."

Irvine tipped an invisible hat. "I've a one-man guy for a long time. Blondie here is just jealous of me finding true love."

Just as Seifer was about to retort something insulting, the butler knocked on the open door and informed the trio that the Dincht family had arrived. Irvine turned an unhealthy shade of green and looked at the blonde. He stood without a word in silent understanding and left the seat.

"I'll leave Squall in your capable hands. But you owe me cowboy." Without waiting for the reply that wasn't coming anyway, Seifer left, giving Squall a light squeeze on the shoulder as he passed.

The moment Seifer left, a thick blanket of uncomfortable silence descended upon the two remaining occupants. Irvine cleared his throat and made his way to a table of assorted toxicants. Squall shook his head when offered and resumed staring out the wide French-windows. There was a soft puff of air as the cowboy sat down next to him, holding a large glass of deep amber liquid.

"I can see why Almasy is behaving like a love-sick teenager." Irvine commented as he took a drink from his glass. "Good thing you're not just a pretty face."

The brunette next to him seemed to pay no attention. "You're misunderstanding." He replied curtly, clear he didn't want to continue the conversation.

Irvine chuckled, his violet eyes glittering with amusement. "I think you're the one misunderstanding, pretty-boy. Almasy is more serious than you given him credit for."

"To him, I'm the new flavour of the month. I won't be the first and I won't be the last. It's a fact that I'm well aware of." Squall's eyes took a distant look, feeling more empty as the words left his mouth.

"You're wrong, Squall. Don't break his heart, or I'll come after you."

Squall stood up abruptly, but not because of the empty threat. "Thankyou for the warning. Tell Seifer not to look for me again." And left the room with his shoes clicking loudly on the wooden floor. As he watched the retreating figure, Irvine ran a hand through his long auburn locks. Squall's last words were spoken with so much iciness that even the cowboy felt the drop in temperature. Sighing, Irvine downed the last of his glass, he wondered if Seifer might have been right when the blonde said today would be his funeral. If not by the hands of Ma and Pa Dincht then surely by blondie himself.

O---O

Having left all his belonging at Seifer's apartment, Squall walked dazedly along the highway hoping it was leading him roughly in the right direction. He knew the cowboy had meant no harm, but the idea of being mistaken as Seifer's lover made him want to laugh hysterically. In actual fact, the idea of him as anyone's lover was enough to send him rolling around on the floor. But that wasn't why he ran out so quickly, needing to be away. As Irvine hinted at Seifer's seriousness towards their non-existent relationship, Squall was shocked to find himself happy at the thought. The same sort of glee that quickened his heartbeat and made butterflies in his stomach. An infectious excitement he felt the first time they were adopted with the hope of a real family burning in his mind.

Squall shook his head, not wanting to remember how that turned out. Besides, Seifer shouldn't be related to something so wrong. It was a side of the heart the blonde will never know. He pulled the jacket closer around his thin body, it was getting dark but the slums were still nowhere in sight. He half considered hitch-hiking when a black car pulled up and blocked his way. Squall squinted his eyes in the dimness and bolted the opposite direction. It was Dallas's car. He heard the scrambling of heavy footfalls behind him, but he ran with everything he had. Soon his lungs were burning and his limbs aching but the chase wouldn't end. With a muffled thump, a heavy body landed on top of him, crushing the air out of his lungs and knocking his head against the tarmac.

"The Mayor wishes your presence, Master Leonhart. Please don't struggle, we have orders to bring you in unharmed." A thick wad of sickly smelling cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose, unable to stop his breathing, Squall inhaled the chloroform and struggled futilely as the lights dimmed around him.

O---O

"Awake?"

Squall shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind, tensing suddenly when he recalled how he got here. He lifted his head weakly and opened his eyes. Dallas sat with one leg over the other and his hands linked together. He could see the outline of several faceless shadows next to the seat. Kneeling with his hands held behind his back by two guards, Squall suppressed a cough ripping at his dry throat. The air smelt damp and stale, there was the feint echo of water dripping into a steel basin, a single dim light globe illuminating the room.

Dallas sneered and smiled condescendingly at him, tapping a foot on the floor. "You shouldn't disappear like that, pet. I was about to relieve some boredom with Ellone when they found you walking along the highway." The cruel man strolled over to his kneeling position and grasped his chin. "I guess you didn't care about Ellone as much as I thought."

"Don't bring her into this." Hissed Squall, jerking his head out of the hold. Dallas laughed, amused and mocking.

"I try not to, boy. It's you who's got his priorities mixed up." Black eyes glinted with evil light as Dallas continued. "I hear you're whoring yourself out to that Almasy kid. Does he pay you by the hour or by the trick?" Dallas tapped a finger on his chin as though he was thinking, "Does he fuck you as hard as I do?"

Squall jerked forward abruptly attempting to break free but the act only succeeded in almost dislocating his shoulders. Dallas chuckled again.

"Now now, pet. Don't get so excited. I have a lot planned for you tonight." Squall cringed inwardly at his prospect. "Strip him." Came a sharp command.

His clothes were ripped off and thrown to the side, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. Black eyes roamed over him, appreciating every curve and line of the abused body. Dallas knelt down beside him and ran a finger along his cheek. "Sorry, pet, I can't play with you today. But these gentlemen will treat you very well. Be a good boy and don't bite anything. Ellone is depending on you." Dallas waved a mock goodbye, disappearing into the shadows.

Without warning, a hand on his neck pushed him into the ground and a cock was driven into him. Squall gritted his teeth to stop the cry. The hand holding him down moved and gripped his hair pulling him back up as another hand pried his jaw open. He couldn't resist the temptation to bite down as another thick length was pushed between his lips. Its unfortunate owner yelped and punched him in the head. Stars bloomed into his vision and the bloody length slipped out of his mouth.

"Wrong move, boy. Now we're really gonna fuck you up." Hot breathed spat into his ear.

The intrusion behind him was removed. He was lifted up with arms still behind his back and impaled on a man lying below him. The last thing Squall could recall with clarity was the feeling of second repulsive organ being pushed into his tight passage. He heard himself scream, smelt and felt the blood dripping from between his legs. And then everything became a blur, leaving pain and hard thrusts as the only constants in his memory. Waves of vile heat washed over and into him before his mind finally shut down and gave him into blissful darkness.

O---O

Seifer opened his door with an annoyed sneer and slammed it shut behind him. After a good yell at the cowboy for being an insensitive ass, Seifer had spent the rest of the night keeping Irvine and Zell alive while the entire Dincht family, with the surprising exception of Quistis, screamed for blood. He had another yell at the cowboy for being the definition of idiot, especially for making things worse by playing tonsil hockey with the smaller blonde in the face of the angry mob.

As the commotion died down and awkward peace once restored, Seifer had found Quistis alone on a bench. She looked at him with a hurt and accusing look that clearly questioned why he never thought to mention it to her beforehand. To sum it up, it's been a bad day. Squall was lost to him again, instead of looking for the brunette, he had to play negotiator and there was the possibility that Quistis might start lacing his coffee with either laxative or cyanide. He wasn't too sure which was worse.

Throwing his coat on the couch, Seifer checked his messages hoping for a call from Squall. But frowned when he remembered Squall didn't have his number. Had Seifer knew Squall's usual haunts he would have driven out to look for him, but with the clock saying it was past midnight and his body telling him it was tired, Seifer decided to retire for the night. As it was, fate was against him in sleeping so early. He grumbled as the cell began vibrating against his leg.

"Selphie, it's late, I'm tired, can't this--"

-Are you sitting down?- The girl sounded odd, like she was excited but not in a good way.

"No, but I'll be lying down very soon, in fact, right after I hang up on you!"

-Cut the crap, Seifer and listen carefully. Everything is fine, we were in time so don't do anything rash."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Squall.."

The phone was flicked shut and Seifer was bolting out the door, stopping only to grab his car keys. He was more angry at Squall than worried about him. If only the stubborn idiot hadn't disappeared on him then he wouldn't be lying in a hospital right now and Seifer himself wouldn't be speeding through backstreets at breakneck speed. Skidding to a stop at the entrance, the blonde jumped out of the small car and sprinted for the doors, leaving his engine running and keys still in the ignition.

A quick enquiry sent him to intensive care where Selphie met him at the elevator. The girl looked grim with her mouth turned slightly downwards. Without a word, she led him into a small office and sat him down.

"He's asleep right now. We're keeping him sedated until he stabilises."

"What happened?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"A few people found him dumped outside and brought him in. As far as we could tell, he was raped, probably by more than one person considering the severity of the tearing; and then beaten within an inch of his life."

Seifer felt his restraint breaking. Murderous thoughts brewing in his head, each more torturous than the last. The rage boiled in his veins, congesting rational thoughts of crime and prosecution with images of Dallas bathing and drowning in his own blood. A hand on his bare arm snapped him out of his daydream. Selphie looked at him with worried eyes.

"You can sit with him, if you like." And he was led into the adjoining room where Squall lay unmoving on the sterile bed, attached to various machines, their beeping being the only proof of life. For the first time in his life, Seifer found himself murmuring words into a deaf ear with tears stinging his eyes. Never before had he felt so helpless, unable to do anything but hold the pale limp hand in his own. Squeezing as though to jolt some spark back into the equally limp body.

After what seemed like hours, Seifer finally pulled out his cell and dialled an unfamiliar number. He left a brief message on the voicemail and returned to his original position next to the bed. He'll wait. He told himself, there was nothing more important than being here.

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All character of FFVIII belong to the talented people of Square-Enix. **

**AN: I know, I'm bad. Haven't updated in like three weeks or something. Sorry guys! Hopefully none of you have given me up for dead and will continue to give your wonderfully endearing reviews. We'll all screaming for blood here, aren't we? So am I! Death to the mayor! However, I do believe ol' Squall deserves some sap. No smut, but there will be…I promise. Not the best bit of writing here but hopefully you'll read it and tell me what you think. Anywho, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Warning: none…just enough sap to make you wanna strangle something. (hopefully not me...)**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 9

It was well into the next day when Seifer was woken by a small twitch of movement. He looked up in a daze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Laguna had arrived right before dawn, and was now slumped in a chair on the other side of the bed. He looked at Squall, the machines still attached and beeping softly in the silence of the room. His hand strayed to brush a lock of hair from the closed eyes and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the pale forehead.

Another twitch.

He watched with anticipation, staring at the hand he still held in his own, waiting for another movement.

"Selphie!" He ran out the door. "He's waking up! Selphie!"

Said girl came running, grabbing a nurse on her way down the corridor. Without a word, she brushed past Seifer as Laguna stood up with a confused and fearful look on his face. As Selphie checked the monitors, Squall's eyes cracked open weakly. She smiled gladly and continued her once over before announcing the boy was fine but weak so not to agitate or bug him. The last comment directed at the blonde who was hovering over her shoulder with bright eyes.

Left alone after Laguna gave the boy a kiss on the cheeks and praised Hyne, Squall reached out, grasping with all the strength he could muster onto the warm hand that had held his own. Unable to speak, he smiled vaguely at the blonde, bringing more sting to Seifer's eyes.

"I'm here, baby." He muttered through a dry mouth and leaned down to bury his head in the soft chocolate strands. "I'm right here."

O---O

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back!"

After three days in IC and another week in bed, Squall was finally released from hospital with strict orders to not strain himself and more bed rest. Selphie had threatened to visit everyday if they didn't adhere to her strict protocols leaving him unable to reject Seifer's insistence on them living together. So he stood at the exit of the large shopping complex with a walking stick in his right hand watching the rather large collection of shopping bags.

Seifer had apparently tossed all his old stuff and then gave him the choice of either wearing new clothes or walk around in a hospital gown. A moment later, the blonde returned with the car, another tiny thing in his apparent extensive collection. Having heaved the bags into the boot, Seifer returned and helped Squall ease his fragile body into the passenger seat. It was annoying to Squall having the blonde help him with everything, but with the wounds still raw, it was more than necessary.

"All set?"

Squall squirmed a little more and settled with a feint smile. It was odd to turn his mouth upwards into a smile, but it seemed to happen without him being able to assert any control. Especially when he was looking at Seifer. It was awkward at first, particularly the first night when he was still having trouble walking on his own. The blonde had carried him from the car to the apartment and straight into bed without allowing his feet to touch the ground. Squall had blushed hotly and grumbled something about being treated like a girl. Another thing was the sleeping arrangement. For the first few nights, they had shared the same bed since the blonde hadn't managed to leave the hospital long enough to purchase another one. But when they finally found the time, they ended up deciding to keep things the same. It was an odd feeling at first, Squall was constantly startled out of restless sleep with his heart in his throat until he remembered who it was lying next to him. Since then, he found himself gradually getting used to sharing a bed and liking it.

Even weeks after the incident, Seifer hadn't asked him a single question as to what happened. Every time he winced at the sharp, the blonde seemed to freeze and would be tentative towards him for the rest of the day. But Squall was glad, he didn't want to talk about it or remember it. Unknown to Seifer, he had more than once dreamed about it and woken up covered in cold sweat while thinking it was happening again. Thankfully, the details were blurred in his head.

"When are you going back to work?" Asked Squall after they'd gotten home and Seifer helped him change into loose house clothes.

"When you can manage on your own." The blonde was in the kitchen, attempting to make something edible with the help of a large cooking book. Squall looked at the mug of hot chocolate in his hands and sipped at the scolding liquid. With the help of the cowboy, they had managed to keep twenty-four hour surveillance on Ellone. Everyday at 6pm on the dot, a faceless man would call through with a report on the day's happening. Leaving Squall a little relived and making the healing process a little easier.

"I can manage on my own now."

"Yeah right, Leonhart. You can barely stand long enough to cook water." Sounds of pots and pans banging around the barely used kitchen and the occasional muttered curse kept the softness in the grey eyes.

"You don't cook water, you boil it."

"Whatever Squally-boy. Either way, you're not being left alone until you prove self-reliance to my satisfaction."

"I think you're just using me as an excuse not to work." His attempt at a joke brought the blonde out of the kitchen, dressed in the most ridiculous apron. Squall suppressed a laugh.

"As if I want to be stuck with your grumpy ass if I had a choice." Seifer leered at him, smirking mischievously while wiping his hands on a tea towel. "Even if it's the cutest grumpy ass I've ever seen."

"Prove it."

As soon as he placed the mug back onto the coffee table, Seifer lunged, pushing Squall onto his back and throwing his weight above him. Large hands tickled at his sides until tears seeped from his eyes and he heard himself beg for mercy. Then they were staring at each other, panting from exertion and excitement.

"I want you." The blonde whispered, holding their gaze.

"Me too."

The kiss was hot, gentle, hungry and frantic. Lips locked and tongues dancing. He tasted the sweetness of honey, burn of chilli and the bitterness of burnt cooking, but underneath it all was Seifer. A flavour that was indescribably good, it tasted like the heat of summer laced with the freshness of spring then chilled with the purity of winter and softened by the fleeting warmth of autumn. It was intoxicating and addictive like a drug. Their hands were running over the uncharted planes of their bodies, feeling every ridge and dip of muscle and bone in a furious attempt to familiarise with one touch.

"Hyne, you're going to give me a heart attack." Whispered Seifer when they broke away for air. Squall could feel the evident erection of the blonde digging into his thigh. He smiled and brushed his finger tips over the blonde eyebrows and kissed the lips softly.

"We can… if you want to." He blushed at his words. Feeling suddenly shy.

"Not until Selphie tells me you're all healed up." Seifer pecked a kiss on his nose. "Then my lovely, I'll show you what it means to make love."

Squall smiled uncontrollably, and pulled the blonde head down into an embrace. He felt good, none of the claustrophobic heat of being confine and pressed. Then he wrinkled his nose as a smell drifted into the living room.

"What are you cooking?"

"Shit!" Seifer was on his feet before Squall could blink. Already, the kitchen was filled with smoke pouring from a burning pot. He fanned at the smoke and turned off the stove. Apparently, even though several people had confirmed for him, you can burn water.

"Guess we're eating out again?" Came Squall's smiling voice. Seifer took the pot off the stove and dumped it and its contents into the bin.

"I hereby officially deem all cooking to be evil and a waste of precious time that could be spent groping you."

"Bastard."

"I know."

O---O

Another week had passed and now Squall was sitting once again on the sofa, watching as Seifer rushed around the room gathering pieces of paper with an apple in his mouth. With urgent work piling up at the office and Selphie giving them the green light, Seifer had reluctantly assured Quistis that he'll be back in the office. The weekend came and went and now the blonde was dressed in a fresh suit with a loose tie around his neck.

Earlier on in the morning, Seifer had walked in with a puppy look on face and a neck tie in his hands. Squall protested about not knowing how to do a tie but had given in at the blonde's pleading. After his fifth attempt, Squall succeed in making a rather tight knot and Seifer took over the process. The brunette grumbled again about not being a woman, while Seifer smirked and called him darling. In mid-punch, Squall's wrist were caught and a kiss that lasted for too long had resulted in the blonde running more than a little late.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. There's left-overs in the fridge, some money on the side table and call me if you need anything." A quick peck and the blonde was out the door.

Squall sighed and pushed himself off his perch, leaning heavily onto his cane as he looked around the apartment. It was the first time he'd been left alone for more than ten minutes at a time. The rooms felt cold and lifeless without the boisterous blonde around, leaving the brunette with his thoughts and lack of things to do. He limped into the mess of the kitchen and began sorting through the fridge. Amidst their growing collection of plastic tupperware, Squall found bits and pieces of grocery left over from Seifer's cooking attempts. Though he may not know how to cook, but Squall thought he might have better luck. After all, how hard can it be to follow step by steps instructions? He grinned despite himself and imagined the surprised look on the blonde's face when he came home that night.

Yeah, home. What a strange word to be associated to Squall.

O---O

Seifer studied at the pale coloured broth in his bowl. It looked like water mixed with orange food colouring with a strange if not pungent smell wafting from the surface. Squall was sitting across the table chewing on a piece of day old bread and peering through his eyelashes while pretending not to stare. He grabbed the spoon and gently stirred through the liquid, unsettling various bits of murky coloured foodstuff from the bottom.

"It's bouillabaisse." Squall stated, chewing down more bread. "The picture in the book looked better."

"That's only aesthetics. Makes the book sell easier." The blonde forced a smile and lifted his spoon, quickly dropping it back to hide the bit of plastic wrapping he fished out. With deliberately exaggerated motions, he took a spoonful and gulped down the liquid. As for the taste, it was interesting to say the least.

"Tastes like crap, doesn't it?"

"It's great! Better than eating out."

"Liar, why do you think I'm not eating mine?" Squall smirked and pushed the bowl in front him towards the middle of the table. He winked his eyes, which had turned bluer than usual and limped into the bedroom with the blonde hot on his trail.

They collapsed onto the bed together, laughing and rolling over each other until Squall straddled over the larger blonde with a triumphant look.

"Looks like I win." The brunette smirked slyly, lifting himself up slightly to avoid the mild ache every time he stretched.

"Not from where I am."

Seifer reached up and pulled him down for chaste kiss, rolling spontaneously to flip them around until he was ravishing the luscious and swollen lips. Squall tasted of bitter sweetness, like rich dark chocolate that was unflavoured by anything. Hauntingly mournful but so beautiful that he could cry. He pushed at the yielding tongue, tangling with it as he drew it into his own, wanting to explore and wanting to be explored. He could have stayed under that kiss for the rest of his life, and still die a happy man.

"You're birthday is coming up soon."

Squall nodded, flushed and breathless. "Ten more days."

"Ten more days." Seifer repeated under his breath. It was so closer yet so faraway, like a deep dive, holding their breath with their goal in sight but hadn't quite reached it. He wondered if Squall was feeling the same way, feeling excited and apprehensive about the things that could go wrong. "Worried?" He looked into Squall's stormy eyes as it shifted into thoughts.

"A little."

"You know I'll be here, right?"

The boy below him hesitated for a moment and nodded. Maybe this'll actually turn out to be his first good birthday.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All character of FFVIII belongs to the talented people of Square-Enix.**

**Chapter warning: Graphic Yaoi Lemon. Please don't read if you're underage or if you're offended by yaoiness in general and don't report me…pretty pretty please??**

The Distance Between You and I

Chapter 10

At the sharp rap of knuckles on wood, Squall got up slowly off the seat. Seifer must have left his keys again and the brunette grumbled something about the blonde oaf being a bother.

"Didn't I tell you to…" but words were lost as he saw the visitor.

Dallas stood with a guard on either side of him. As Squall tried to force the door shut, the two men easily pushed their way in, holding the door open as Dallas strolled casually inside. Squall attempted getting up from the floor, but after losing his cane when the door was flung back, the sudden impact of the fall made him numb with buzzing pain. The Mayor sat himself down on the sofa and looked at Squall with mock pain.

"That must hurt, pet." With a wave of his hand, the large men gripped either of Squall's arms and pulled him roughly to his feet. He stood a little hunched but glared defiantly at his tormentor.

"Don't look at me like that, lovely. I won't do anything while I'm here. As much as I love the fact that old man Almasy can't touch me, it also means I can't touch his precious little grandson." Dallas tsked with annoyance as he looked a photo of the cocky blonde on the wall, he soon turned his attention back to Squall. "I'm here to make a bargain with you. Want to hear it pet?"

Squall clenched his jaw. "Get out." He growled. Angry at himself for not using the cat's eye and for allowing trash into Seifer's home.

"What a bad little boy. I really don't think I could trust you with Ellone's upbringing. She's such a good girl in comparison to her disobedient brother." Dallas raised his brow knowingly at Squall. "I know about your plans when you turn eighteen, boy. As a pillar of society, I can easily fight and win the custody battle, but I tend to prefer discretion."

He took a shaky breath and willed himself to calm down. He'd known this could happen, but Squall thought if he let the media get their teeth into it, then Dallas might decide fighting was more trouble than its worth and let them go. "What do you want?" He finally asked. Dallas blew at his nails and folded his hands.

"A trade. You for Ellone. Permanently." The man stopped meaningfully and watched as the colour Squall's eyes shifted with the gears of his logic. "On the day you turn eighteen. I would let Ellone go without a fuss to wherever you want her to be. Then my pet, you will break ties with everyone you know and become mine alone. Simple isn't it?"

Squall choked on his shaky breath. Not too long ago, he would have easily agreed to the deal. But now, the decision wasn't so easy anymore. Ellone was still above everything else, but to trade himself for her safety based on the promise of a amoral sadistic was too much. But that wasn't the only reason. There was someone else in his life who was also worth living for, who held a heavy weight in his heart.

But, wasn't Ellone most precious to him? A small voice asked accusingly.

She deserved a carefree life surrounded only by people who adored and loved her so she may have what he didn't. He didn't have the right to condemn her to the life of a toy for his own selfishness. He knew if they had switched places, Ellone would have done exactly as he did. He couldn't fail his only family when the time came.

And then there was Seifer. Young, successful, intelligent and caring. Seifer had a destiny, a paved road to glory that men like him only dreamt about. He suddenly realised the distance of their worlds. Seifer would never understand the humiliations Squall had lived through, the worries he had or just how tainted he really was. Seifer was as pure as the day he was born but Squall was pulling him down. He knew the blonde would be hurt, but it'll pass and their so called relationship will become nothing more than faded memory.

He suddenly knew what he had to do.

"I agree." And he sold his tattered soul to the devil.

"Then I'll see you on the day. Until then, pet."

He didn't see them leave or hear the door close. Instead, there was a shattering sound ringing in his ears and Squall knew the last of his heart had just broke. He smiled in spite of himself and rubbed his eyes. He wouldn't cry because the blonde would see and worry. Only nine days left, precious seconds ticking away faster than the sand could drain through his fingers. He would live for Seifer and give him everything he had left. Nine days of bliss in exchange for a lifetime of pain.

Well worth it.

O---O

"Happy birthday, baby."

He was lying with his head resting on Seifer's lap. The clock had just chimed midnight, and he was eighteen. Nine days ago, he had made a painful decision. Now, nine days later, it was time to act and to give his parting gift. Squall reached up and ran a finger along the blonde's nose, jaw and lips. He wanted to cry but tears would only waste time he didn't have.

"Make love to me?" he asked with a small voice and a thick lump in his throat.

No more words were exchanged between them as Seifer carried him to the bedroom. He buried his head in the blonde's chest, savouring and burning the scent into his memory. Not a moment later, Seifer was gone and Lover was here instead. Soft kisses on his neck made Squall dizzy and hungry for more. He turned his head to allow better access. Lover was trailing along his neck, over the bobbing of his adam's apple and right down to between his collar bones. It was a sensitive spot that made him squirm and clutch his hold on the thicker neck.

Shirts were lifted and thrown away, exposing their burning bodies to the chilled air. He gasped when Lover wrapped his tongue around his hardened nipples, sucking gently while rubbing the back of his neck. More kisses, this time over the sternum of his chest, fingers running over his skin, quenching the needy thirst of his cells for only the moment of contact. He tangled his fingers through the short golden strands, arms moving as the head drew lower.

Lover's wet tongue traced the rim of his navel, sending shivers up and down his back. Squall never knew how good it felt to have the dimple of a button fondled but the brunette wasn't complaining by any means. He closed his eyes against the tears brought by painful tenderness, image of the ceiling no longer enough to keep them at bay. The popping of button and the grinding of the zipper echoed through the room. Lips following the trail of scarce hair to reach the source of his radiating heat, discarding unnecessary pants in the process.

He heard Lover smirk and felt warm breath over his sensitive flesh. Lover was running a finger over his length, pushing a little at the swollen head, chuckling softly when Squall's hardened length bounced in reaction. Then hot tongue was at work again, licking along the underside stopping to nipple and suck then licking again. It sent Squall gasping and panting. By pure instinct, Squall parted his legs and bent them at the knees, blushing at his hungry and lust-filled actions. Then his length was lifted up and the soft crumpled velvet below was kissed and taken into a hot mouth. Soft humming made heat pool in the pit of his stomach, he was going to cum if Lover wasn't careful.

Squall supposed this was love making, when every action was drawn out before more was added. Lover had relinquished his heavy aggots and moved down to the forgotten skin between his pulsating length and the hidden entrance. Why forgotten, only Hyne would know, because the circling tongue was bringing rising cries to his lips. He clenched the sheets with his hands and bit the pillow next to his head. But Lover stopped before the heat could surge forth.

Now the abandoned length was being paid more attention. Squall couldn't tell which was lips and which was tongue and which were teeth anymore. All he knew was the tease upon the head of his swollen erection, beads of clear liquid lapped up by Lover's greedy mouth before the length was consumed.

His cry had sounded as though he was pained, but it was a cry from the tenderness he'd never allowed or felt.

Seifer knew exactly what to do. Swirling his tongue over the burning head, rubbing and flicking the frenum until he tasted more salty liquid oozing from the slit. There was a twitch of muscle as the nerve endings spasmed under his touch. Eager to feel more pulsing, he took in a little more. The flesh twitched with every bob of his head until the tip was rubbing against the back of his throat and he couldn't take anymore in. The blonde gripped the slim legs that were digging into the mattress, and relaxed his own throat. Watching intently at Squall's every reaction and knew the end was close. When he began shifting up and down his pale beauty's length, Squall gave in and flooded his mouth with a burst of liquid heat. There were muted slurps and sucks as Seifer drained every drop of the pearly fluid, then letting the softening flesh slip out of his mouth.

Before Squall could recover, Lover was kissing him once more. He tasted himself on the tip of Lover's tongue, it was sinful and erotic and Squall couldn't get enough. Already the fire was burning again, shimmering into life as their tongues slid over each other with the tastes of four seasons and chocolate. Lover didn't ask for permission because Lover just knew. Their contact broke and Lover was between his legs again. A soft pillow was slid in below his hips, pushing up the flesh of his cheeks to expose and open the puckered flesh.

Seifer ran a wet finger smoothly over the opening, and the ringed muscle pulsed at his touch. It was daring him to explore. Unfazed by the challenge, he ran his tongue over the crinkled muscle and began probing softly inside. Moans and groans were no longer muffled and held back. Squall was crying out, writhing and buckling. Arching his back against the bed. The blonde slipped a finger into the dry clenching heat and heard his own voice groan with pleasure.

Underneath the bed, he found the tiny bottle. Watery gel he had for just this purpose alone. He drew out his finger and coated generously, suppressing the urge to quicken his prepping and push in deep. Still cold, the gel was quickly warmed as he worked his finger back in an achingly slow fashion, pulling out a little to push in deeper. Not long later, another finger was worked to join the first and he gently stretched the tight passage that had once been violated with so much more.

With his own member twitching and leaking to Squall's every cry, Seifer kissed and marked the milky thighs in an attempt to distract his growing need. After all, what was need when your lover was in pain? Soon, the cried grew hoarse and soft while Squall's renewed hardness glowed dark red. Seifer coated his own aroused flesh and climbed back up his godly lover.

Squall had draped an arm over his eyes and his lips were dried and bruised. He licked at the pliant flesh to give back the moisture he'd taken in sound and positioned himself at the wet orifice.

"Look at me, Squall." He called softly and pulled the arm away from the angelic face. There was a steady stream of salty liquid flowing from closed eyes, but he could easily recognise the trigger as bliss. Slowly the stormy orbs were revealed and Squall was looking into his heart. He twined their fingers together and squeezed the smaller hand.

"I love you." Seifer whispered and pushed his way inside.

At first penetration when his mushroomed head had been eased through the tight ring of muscle, Squall moaned at the sensation of being filled and arched towards the body above him. His golden Lover was holding his hands, pinning them down without being brutal. He wrapped his legs around the muscled waist and rocked more hardness into him. Squall would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. It almost felt like his first time, the sharp burn and sting felt like Lover taking his virginity. He like that pain, because it made him feel clean again. A moment to take back hitched breath and Lover pushed in some more. He thought he was in heaven when he felt himself split apart and impaled on that wonderful heat, but when the tip of Lover's hardness rubbed at something inside. Instant shivers of pleasure washed through his body. Squall cried and wondered if he'd gone blind, because he couldn't see anything except for stars across his vision.

More moments of stillness and Seifer began moving, right after he was sure he wouldn't peak just yet. Starting with slow lazy thrusts, he drew out a little ways and eased back inside, skilfully driving each push home without using much force. He could feel the muscles relaxing around him, growing used to the sudden and large intrusion. He relinquished one hand from around Squall's and placed it behind a knee. With gentle pressure, he lifted the leg and penetrated deeper. Squall gasped in surprise before deciding it felt even better than before.

Soon, the slow pace quickened with him thrusting down and Squall driving his body up. But the real connection was much more than their bodies. First the walls disappeared, then went the ceiling and floor and finally the bed they were upon until there was no space between their heated bodies and the world had collapsed around them. It was just the two of them, in a place none can touch.

"I love you."

Lover was calling out to him. Flash fire burning with the intensity of molten lava was blazing through Squall's veins. Killing him from within when the heat left his insides and bringing him back to life when it came plunging with added force. He knew, and understood with more clarity than ever. This was love in all its glory, all its tenacity. It wasn't fleeting and weak, it's what he'll remember when his body turned cold. In desperation, Squall ran his slim hands along the muscled back and wrapped his legs tighter around Seifer's waist. It wasn't Lover anymore, it was no one but Seifer.

"…Seifer…" he tried out the name. It tasted like heaven and so he did it again, shooting white hot into the vacuum between their tightly bound bodies. He clenched on the length that stilled inside, wanting to hold it forever. When the warmth of Seifer's seed spurted inside him, he thought he was washed clean of taint.

"You're beautiful." Seifer whispered as he fell asleep with his head cradled within Squall's lap. The boy stayed like that, feeling soft breath of air brushing his inner thigh. It must have been hours as he watched the little motions of the sleeping blonde. The room still smelt of their coupling, musky, sweaty and hot. Squall inhaled deeply and turned his head.

Outside the window, dawn came without heed for his pleads. As the stars twinkled their final goodbye, Squall leaned down.

"I love you too." First he kissed the forehead, then both of Seifer's closed eyes, his nose and finally his lips. As he shifted to move away, Seifer turned his head and wrapped a hand around his waist.

"Come back…." The blonde whispered as he dreamt. Squall held back the urge to curl into the heat and bit his tongue. Nine days would never be enough, but it's memory will last long enough for what he had to do.

Without looking back, he left his sanctuary behind.

* * *

**AN: Man I'm lazy. Sorry this story wasn't updated for so long, but that was out of sheer laziness and complacency. Yeah…I did spend a good few month thinking if I should be putting this chapter on. But if you're still at this point I'd appreciate your comments and questions. You'd probably realise that was a first attempt at a lemon for me so apologies if it's a little jagged and very very unoriginal. Thanks for those who've reviewed so far!! This is probably the second last chapter so bear with me for the end is neigh.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Distance Between You and I

Final Chapter

**Chapter Warning: Non-con, semi-descriptive?? First section, so please skip if it offends you. Also, like I've said with every warning, please don't report me? Pretty please?**

"Glad to see you've kept your end of the bargain. I've already done my part." Squall didn't need to confirm Ellone's safety, he'd already called Laguna to make sure the girl had arrived. Dallas was sitting with his feet on his desk, tie less and shirt open. "Come here pet, I've always wanted to see you do it yourself."

Squall stripped off his pants and kept his jacket on. The less naked skin he touched, the longer he held back his nausea. He climbed on the offered lap and turned to face the desk instead. No matter how much the little voice screamed at him to stop, Squall couldn't see any hope in his situation. He'd made a deal, no matter how hard it had been and continue to be, it was small comfort to know the ones he loved most would be safe. Dallas didn't seem to mind. His length had already hardened at the thought of Squall riding above while looking pained and in agony. It made him shiver with delight when he imagined the sight of the blood between the brunette's legs. As Squall positioned himself over the engorged cock, Dallas placed his hands on the narrow shoulders and pushed down without warning. He heard the boy's groan of pain and thrusted up with glee.

"Start pet, fuck yourself." He threw his head back as Squall began moving, hissing with sting whenever the boy drove down. "Did you learn your lesson with my guards? I heard they were quite pleased with you. Perhaps I should let them have their fun more often."

Squall gritted his teeth and began moving up and down on the dry shaft. The walls felt as though they were closing in, the words stung him more than he could remember of the brutality itself. He recalled hot and grimy breath, brushing against his neck as grimier hands ran over his skin. Hazy memory made his head reel, drowning his mind in blurred images and the clear constant of erratic pain. The minutes he'd spent in this room felt like hours, forcing him to relive moments he had hoped to never recall.

"Do you call his name when you come?" Said Dallas in a voice dripping with malice. He drew the boy closer, "what was his name again, Squall? Call it for me."

Stormy eyes closed at the mention of Seifer. Their single night burning in his memory as he was assaulted with painful thrusts. Somewhere in the back of his head, Squall wished he'd never been with the blonde; because having tasted the pleasures of making love made his time with Dallas just that little harder to bare. To see Seifer above him, whispering his name as he climaxed had been beautiful. The realisation that it'll never happen again made his chest constrict and brought a tear to his eyes.

"_You're beautiful."_

Squall snapped his eyes open and looked into the dim space in front of him. It was Seifer's voice. A voice he had learnt to need, to want and to love. Three little words, a whisper only he could hear; it drowned out everything. Ghostly arms seemed to wrap around him, bringing him to a warm chest that was safe, into an embrace he'd never want to leave. But Seifer wasn't here. And he'll never see Seifer again.

"_I love you."_

Another whisper. Clearer and stronger. It made Squall looked deeper into the shadows, wondering if the blonde was here after all.

"_I love you too."_

And that was him, whispering back as he watched Seifer fall asleep in his lap. He recalled that distinct moment with a strange feeling in his heart. An alien emotion he'd never felt except for when he was with Seifer.

Hope.

The letter opener on the table winked at him with cold glint. Without second thought, Squall grabbed the thin blade in his hand, twisted around and plunged the sharp point into a heaving chest.

The sudden burst of warmth on his chest made Dallas snap his eyes open. Squall's head was bowed, body twisted around, arms up and forward. He followed the appendage with his black eyes, until he realised what the burst of warmth had been. Pale hands, wrapped around the hilt of his letter opener. Hot dribble of blood bubbled up his throat and spilled from the corners of his mouth. When his mind finally registered the bloom of localised pain, Dallas screamed.

"You won't ever touch me again." He growled under his breath.

"Not me, not anyone. Again."

With a flick of his wrist, Squall drew the bloody blade away and climbed off; feeling the already congealing blood running down his hands. Dallas was still watching him even through the spasms of his dying body. Squall thought he could smell the stench of decay that had began long before this moment. With every drop of blood and every rasp of breath, the nightmare was nearing its end. Ellone was safe, Dallas would be dead. And hope…was within arm's reach.

"And neither will he." Came with a wet cough.

"I know." And he heard the cock of a pistol. Somehow he'd expected it, even with the flames of hope rushing through his body.

The sound of the gunshot rang through the office, sending all the dogs in the street barking. Squall felt his body thrown back as the bullet torn it's way into his stomach. He reeled and clutched at the wound. When he looked up again, Dallas was already dead with his eyes still open. His knees lost strength and he fell onto the ground beneath him.

There was the stomping of feet on carpet as the guards rushed in, alarmed by the loud bang. When they saw Dallas dead and Squall crawling along the carpet, none of the men bothered with their apparent duty and left Squall back in his peace. As he finally managed to sit up against a wall, Squall took a long breath and gave in to his mind. It wasn't true when people say your life flashes before you in the exact moment of your death. At least it wasn't true for Squall. He saw nothing but images of Seifer. From the first moment they met, to the last touch of their skin. He remembered and saw everything. It wasn't long before he heard the scream of sirens, but Squall was less than concerned about his diminishing life. He smiled and murmured something under a painful breath and his vision dimmed. Rest had never felt so welcomed.

OOOOOO

_"Come back to me."_

_  
A voice was calling. To him, he knew. From where, he wasn't sure._

_  
The ground below him crunched with the shift of his foot. Before him, was a vast plain of grey nothing, littered only by the occasional jagged rock. Squall looked around the alien landscape; though he'd never been here before, there was a certain familiarity that gave comfort to his confusion. The sky above, if it was the sky, rolled with grey clouds that promised rain. Squall half wondered if this was what a desert looked like, until he remembered he should be dead._

_  
"Come back."_

_  
There was the same voice again. Sounding like a desperate plea. Squall wasn't so sure if it was calling to him anymore, because he doesn't remember anyone who'd want him to go back to wherever 'back' was. Nevertheless, the voice was beginning to sound more familiar. The name was on the tip of the tongue. He shut his eyes and tried to remember. A man…man with green eyes…and golden blonde hair…a man called…_

"Seifer?"

_  
There was no response, not even his loud call had echoed. Sounds disappeared into the gloom, soaked up like sponge and water. Squall took a step forward, turning his head at different directions. Maybe the voice would call again._

"Come back, you stupid, stubborn, beautiful idiot!"

"Seifer!"_ Squall called. The voice was fading, and Seifer had sounded more broken than before. He was so confused at what was happening. With each step he took, regardless of direction, the land seemed to move with him. The same piece of jagged rock never got closer no matter how many steps he took towards it. _"Seifer!"_ He called again._

"He can't hear you, my love."

_  
Squall spun on his heels and faced the woman who appeared behind him. She was unearthly, tall and slim with light blue skin. Her silvery hair moved as did her simple gown to an unfelt breeze. With a flick of her hand, the greyness around them disappeared, replaced by snow as soft as feathery down. She held out a elegant hand and Squall took it reluctantly, allowing her to guide them across the frozen landscape._

"It's beautiful here, isn't it love?"

_  
And Squall had to agree. All around them were trees, frozen and preserved by translucent ice. Through the path winding between the trees, he saw a lake. Blue water covered by thick ice so smooth, it would surely reflect his pale face. Just above the lake was a waterfall, frozen while the water was still in falling. It was a jagged beam of crystal hanging in mid-air, but Squall thought he could still hear the roar of tumbling water._

"Seifer." _He murmured. The blonde's voice hadn't reached him since he saw the woman._

"Hush, lion. Seifer was part of your old life. Don't you remember the pain of that life?"

_  
He suddenly recalled the memories of hands running and groping at him. Hands that twisted and torn, hands that had no business touching him. He reeled with the rush of images, falling forward into the snow. But the blue woman caught him and drew him to a cold embrace. The refreshing coolness calmed and soothed. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to be here. With her, where it's safe._

_  
"I love you."_

_Another wave of memory washed over him. Seifer around him, above him, below him. Seifer's smile, the sound of Seifer's laugh, the taste of Seifer's lips and the smell of Seifer's skin. It poured heat into his cold body and he pushed away the embrace of blue arms._

"Seifer is calling for me." _He said, ready to run once he remembers the way out. But snow covered the ground as far as his eyes could see._

"Not for long, lion. Here you can rest for what remains of eternity. Why not stay than to endure the harshness of life in a world that failed you more than once?"_ Squall looked into her silvery eyes and listened to the musical ring of her voice. This was paradise, but what is paradise if you couldn't share it with the one you love most?_

"He needs me."_ He answered. Then thought of something else. _"And I need him."

"You don't need him to protect you. Here, I can give you whatever you need, lion."

_  
Squall turned back and faced the snow queen. Her face was soft and beautiful, kind and gentle. It was nothing like the face of tanned skin, bright green eyes and smug smirk that more often than not, hung from talented lips. He knew she wasn't lying when she said he didn't need protection, but it wasn't security he needed Seifer for._

"I love him." He told her, "If I have to spend eternity in hell after a lifetime with Seifer, then I'm still willing to trade for it."

_  
Snow Queen smiled sadly and ran her hand through her silver strands. _"It never hurts to try, I guess." _She looked up and the landscape disappeared before them. _"Even if I knew you'd always choose him over me."

_  
Back in the grey plains, a black doorway opened from the fabric of empty space. She bent down and kissed his forehead. _"Good luck, sweet cub. He's just beyond that door."_ There was a soft nudge on his back as the Snow Queen pushed him through the portal. When he turned around, she was waving and the doorway closed behind him. Pitch blackness swallowed him whole. Squall closed his eyes, knowing the next time he opened them, Seifer would be before him._

OOOOOO

"Stupid prick. Wake up! You can't do this!"

The brunette was limp in his arms. Unmoving to the cry of his anguish. There was a whimpered sob of a girl behind him, muffled in Laguna's arms. They told him it was too late, Squall had lost too much blood. They said he'll never wake up so it was better to let him go. That was hours ago and now was the moment. But Seifer couldn't pull the plug without trying for the last time. Somewhere inside, Squall was still alive. His body might not be able to breath on its own but he knew Squall was still here.

"Come on, baby. Just open your eyes and look at me."

He coaxed, threatened and begged for all he was worth, but nothing caused a stir in the pale body. There was a hand on his shoulder and a voice asking him to grieve and let go. He shook off the hand roughly and renewed his pleas.

Hours later, Seifer was sitting on the bed still holding Squall in his arms, but his cries had died long time ago. "Wait for me, okay?" He whispered, kissing the soft lips and reached for the ventilator. He knew the switch to flick, Selphie showed him before they were left alone.

With one last swish, the pump stalled to a stop. Blood slowed beneath his fingers with the slowing thump of Squall's heart. It echoed in his ears, loud and weakening. Hushing even his own sobs of agony. His heart was clutched in the iron grip of anguish. He wanted to scream, to cry, to raise a hateful fist at the heavens until it bled as much as he was bleeding now. Because nothing, could ever replace what he was losing in his embrace. The last flame of life burnt out. The room suddenly plunging into loud silence with the constant drone of machines.

Squall had died.

"I love you, Squall. Always. Forever. I won't forget you. Never. I'll still love you next time. And I won't let you go again."

The beep dragged into a single long tone. He buried his head in the cooling body and sobbed silently. He just killed the one he loved most and no one will everbe able to filled the hole Squall left him with. He was broken with a lifetime of pain to look forward to.

"…Seifer…"

OOOOOO

"No, you put the tail in the second loop not the first….I can't breath….ouch!"

"Stupid thing!" Squall glared at the offending piece of material he'd thrown to the floor. Who thought the idea of wearing a bit of fabric around one's neck as a formal accessory anyway? "I can't do it!"

Seifer picked the squirming piece of silk from the floor and stuffed it back into Squall's hands. "Try it again, just be patient."

Squall gave a frustrating grind of his teeth and started the complicated knotting. It struck him more than once the differences between the two of them. Seifer having grown up surrounded by servants and private tutors who taught more than knowledge from the books. He'd grown up worrying about the next meal for Ellone and himself. Seifer could tie a double Windsor without a mirror and Squall could last five days without food. They were a sky apart, it made Squall wonder how they stayed together.

"Don't you think we're really far apart?" He asked, remembering about the second loop. Seifer looked at him in confusion. "I don't mean physical distance. Just the distance between your life and mine." He stilled his hands when Seifer grabbed them. Holding them and threading their fingers together.

"I know the distance between us." A kiss to the left hand, "But it's getting smaller, isn't it?" And a kiss to the right.

He didn't have any words to reply so he kissed the blonde instead. It's a long road before they're on equal grounds, but there's plenty of time left to discovered each other. Squall smiled.

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Well, that's it folks. It's been a long time coming and I'd like to thank EVERYONE who've read the story, made comments and encouraged me to actually finish it. This last update took ages, too much procrastination on my part as to how I should end it. I know it's labelled as a tragedy, but just couldn't do it. I know it's generic and very mediocre but hey, we all need a little happiness in our lives. And yeah, you guessed it, all you guys out there made my life that little happier. **

**Anyway, if you're wondering about perhaps some IrvinexZell. I did write a very short chapter on that. Since it literally had nothing to do with the story and is in actual fact a PWP, I wasn't too certain if I should post it. However, if you would like to read it, tell me and I'll post it up.**

**Thanks again everyone! Working on some Naruto smut currently. Maybe I'll post it up when I have at least a few chapters.**

**A**


End file.
